Providence
by gypsy9735
Summary: Damon helps Bonnie after she is betrayed by Shane. He helps her put the pieces back together and they will get something they never thought possible. There will be very little interaction with the rest of the cast. This story is about Bamon. It is my first fan fiction. I don't own Vampire Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

"What else can you take from me, huh?" she screamed. "I am so tired of losing, so tired of coming out with nothing!" He stood with his arms stretched towards her. He wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. "I'm sorry." He paused, "I know how much you wanted…and watching you with…and that baby, that baby," he whispered. She turned her back to him so he wouldn't see her cry. She was done with vampires hurting her; she was done using her powers for them. She was done with giving up things that she loved.

Damon took a step toward Bonnie, "Don't" she simply said. She looked up into the night sky into the direction the private jet had taken off and disappeared into. "We can't protect her Bonnie, we can't. "He said, "We can't." She turned and screamed in fury, "Don't you think I know that! You couldn't protect Elena either, but you at least tried."

"That's not fair. Let me help you, we can help each other," he finally screamed to her, "I love her too you know! I lost her, I wanted to watch her grow up and laugh and smile. And I wanted to protect her!'

"She came through me, she was mine. The witches gave her to me!" Damon stepped back as if she had struck him. "You are not the only one in pain Bonnie."

She knew she was not being fair to Damon; he had been there for her for so long….

He was the first one to figure out something was wrong with Bonnie after her "date" with Professor Shane. He was there when a broken Bonnie sobbed into the night that Shane had raped her. He kept her secret when she was afraid to tell her friends and ashamed because she thought she was somehow at fault. He was there when she fell apart and he helped her put the pieces of herself back together again. They had become friends, he became her confidant. He was the one who found her that night sitting on the pier at the lake. A shattered Bonnie told him that she was pregnant with her rapist child and he muttered, "I know, I can hear the heartbeat." He had wrapped his arms around her slight frame as she cried her 19 year old heart out. "What am I going to do?" she said between sobs. He said nothing, he didn't have the words.

Five days later she had come to him and told him she was keeping the baby. Five weeks later, Professor Shane decided that he wanted rights to the baby he and Bonnie conceived. Five minutes later he was dead, Bonnie never knew anything. He showed up at the Salvatore's, smugly saying his child with Bonnie would give him immortality and power he had been searching for. Stefan stared at him astounded and Damon, well Damon was calculating that Bonnie could take no more and that she shouldn't have to and he was thinking how stupid Shane's mouth was. So he ripped his heart out and stuffed it into his stupid mouth, right then and there. He washed his hand and went to Bonnie's first ob/gyn appointment with her while Stefan buried the body. Five months later Bonnie gave birth prematurely to a still born baby boy she never named. Damon was the one who held her at the memorial service. He'd held her all night as she slept in his huge bed. He imagined how things might have been. Damon was the one who helped her put the pieces back together again.

She went to college, she graduated early. She was still a good friend to her friends, she was happy. She protected them with her magic when she was needed. She didn't date no matter how many times Caroline tried to fix her up. She didn't trust men, she didn't trust herself. Damon didn't push her to date. He was happy with their arrangement. He went out trolling and screwing whomever he wanted. He was well past his infatuation with Elena. He didn't know if he loved Bonnie, he didn't know what love was or how to get it and hold onto it. He would think occassionally when they had a movie night or she made dinner for him at her home that this was what normal couples did. There were moments when she would have her head down chopping onions or celery she would take his breath away. He would stare at her when she wasn't paying attention. Then he would go to a bar and find a girl that reminded him of her and bang her brains out. She would watch him too. She didn't know what was love was either. So they bumbled along together, he with whores and her with her work and remodelling her Grams home, her home, just on the edge of something but afraid to jump in. They were happy that way, when she needed anything he was there and vice versa.

It went that way for a few years until the remaining Bennett witches came to Mystic Falls to tell Bonnie Bennett on her 23rd birthday that she would give birth to the savior of all of creatures. Vampires, werewolves, originals, faeries, and humans would need her to be strong. They needed her to lay down with someone, carry and bear his child. Damon was there with her when she said to them, "It's impossible, I can't have children, the doctor's said so after the" a pause, "other baby."

"It is possible," Lucy said. "It is what is meant to be." She looked at Damon and the way she said it unnerved him, "You can't just show up here and tell her this. Is she supposed to go to a sperm bank, are you going to put the baby inside of her?" Bonnie looked away from him. He knew her history; he knew she was afraid to be touched by men. It had been years and she still tensed up when someone asked her to dance at a night club.

"We will help. It will be easy for her." Another Bennett explained. Damon exhaled deeply, he looked around the room, the gang was all there, Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, Rebekah, and Matt, all the players. They had all helped Bonnie in their own way. They were all tired of her being hurt. Bonnie sat in the window seat; she still looked like a kid to him sometimes. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. "No!" she said flatly. "What?" Lucy asked. "I said no, I won't do it. I don't care what happens I will not let you or anyone use me any longer. My body is mine! Nobody will put anything in it that I don't want them to!" She leapt from the seat and stormed out of the door. The room grew even quieter. Jeremy cleared his throat, "well that settles it."

Later that night Lucy went to see Bonnie in the home she had inherited from her grandmother. She looked around; Bonnie had made it her own. Gone were the Afghans and doilies, replaced with a modern feel an artistic vibrancy. Bright furniture and paintings that fit a young well to do woman like Bonnie. "You won't change my mind." she said. Lucy looked at her. "I don't need to; you will do it because it is what we do. Bennett witches protect the Earth Bonnie. This is your destiny." Bonnie looked away from her. "Didn't you hear what I said earlier, I can't have children? Meredith said so." Bonnie's voice was so pitiful and the look on her face was so tragic Lucy had to look away. " It is cruel of you to do this. I have accepted it."

"Anything is possible Bonnie."

"I can't be with a man, not since Shane...ra...not since he hurt me."

"You are with Damon."

Bonnie laughed and exhaled at the same time." I have never been with Damon, he is just my friend."

"He's in love with you."

Bonnie stopped breathing. "You're mistaken."

"You're in love with him."

"You're mistaken." She said again firmly.

"He's the one Bonnie."

Bonnie's heart stopped. "The one what?"

"It is what was meant to be, what was always meant to be."


	2. Chapter 2

Five years ago

Bonnie took one last look at herself in the mirror before she walked down the steps of the house she grew up in. Black mini skirt, black shirt and leather jacket, black riding boots to top it off tonights the night she thought. She grabbed her car keys and purse and is was almost out the door when she bumps into her nemesis. Damon was leaning against her door frame with that stupid smirk on his face. "What do you want Damon, I'm late."

"You got plans with Professor Sneaky, I don't think so, and I don't trust him." He smirks.

"I don't care if you don't trust him, I do. Now get out of my way." she tries to side step him but he blocks her escape.

She sighs and crosses her arms, ever since they figured out that Elena was sired to him and not in love with him Damon had thrown all of his energy into well everything. He was driving Bonnie nuts. It had taken Elena until graduation to finally get up the nerve to face up to the fact she was not in love with him. He had taken it pretty well all things considered. He had ample warning I mean she slept with him 24 hours after breaking up with his brother. That should have been the first sign that something was off but he had been so happy that someone had chosen him he ignored the warning. They had tried to make it work. They went out of romantic dates, on vacations, had sex and did all the things couples did but deep down inside he knew her heart wasn't in it and he gave up. He released her from his sire hold on graduation night and she went straight back to his brother. He thought Elena was a little slutty when it came down to it.

After graduation Elena and Caroline decided to attend Mystic Falls Community College, their grades suffered so much over the past years that they were happy to be accepted. Bonnie ever the studious student went to Whitmore. Her grades never slipped even when things were at there worst. Maybe it was because she had no man in her life but she didn't care. She had developed a huge crush on Professor Shane and he was in Mystic falls for a conference over the schools Thanksgiving break. She knew he was attracted to her, he found these odd moments to touch her and he always listened to everything she had to say, so when he asked Bonnie out for dinner she said of course.

"Move Damon!"

"Why can't you just listen to me once woman and stop being so stubborn?"

"Why can't you get a life?" she said and with the flip of her wrist slammed him into the tree in her front yard. She jumped into her Prius and floored it, leaving a stunned Damon wiping the dirt off of his clothes.

The night was going perfectly, dinner went well and she tried to hide her excitement when afterwards Shane asked her up to his suite for a drink. She thought You're 19 but don't show it.

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

"No thank you" They talked for little longer and she didn't stop him when he touched her or when he reached over to push a strand of hair behind her ear. Sitting on the small couch in his room he moved a little closer. She gazed into his eyes and suddenly lost her nerve. Bonnie tried to appear sophisticated but she suddenly she felt out of her league and uneasy.

"You need a drink it will help you relax" He smiled.

She was so nervous; maybe a drink would help her relax. "Sure." She said enthusiastically.

He walked over to bar and turned around smiling, "Here you go."

He sat back down a little closer than he was before and placed his arm around her shoulders. Bonnie drank up nervously.  
He leaned over and kissed her on the lips and she immediately felt wrong. "Wait a minute, I don't think…" she murmured when he tried to kiss her. She tried to push get up but he pulled her back down on the couch.

"Shane wait" pushing him away, "stop it, I'm not ready…whoa…" Bonnie thought she was going to have to use her powers to stop him when suddenly she feels dizzy. " Wait stop please." She slurs.

Her body wouldn't work. Her magic didn't work. He pushes her down on the small couch and kisses her again sloppily. No, she wants to say but her mouth didn't do as her mind told it. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening." Her mind screams.

He murmurs into her ear that this is their destiny that she was his Providence. Bonnie wants to move, she wants to scream! This isn't happening she thinks.

She lies there as he removes her panties, she feels it when he enters her. She has saved herself, saved herself for this. To be raped by a man she trust, someone she is attracted to, a human. He moves on top of her as she lies there paralyzed. He looks up into her eyes and sees the tears. Whispering to her "I know, we are so beautiful together, My Bonnie." He sings as he looked into her eyes, "my Bonnie lies over the ocean, my Bonnie lies over the sea…" She wants to die.

When it is finally over, he kisses her sloppily on the lips again and goes to shower. She lays there paralyzed with shock. What just happened she thinks. Her mind won't let her hold a coherent thought. Whatever he gave her begins to wear off and she crawls on all fours to the dresser, pulling herself up she looks into the mirror and and straigtens up her clothes. Walking back to the couch she hisses as she pulls on her panties, noticing a trickle of blood on her inner thighs. She blinks when she see it and for some reason Damon pops into her mind. Hearing the shower go off she looks around frantically grabbing her purse and keys off the dresser and runs. She doesn't stop when the doorman ask her if she is okay. She somehow finds her little car; makes it home and goes straight upstairs to the shower.

How could she have been such a fool? She despised fools! " I won't says anything." She decides. I will put it all behind her and pretend it never happened, after all she liked him, and she had a crush on him. What if everyone knew! Oh God Damon! He would look at her and know that she had… that he had… he would think that... he was a vampire, he would smell it on her. If he said something she would never recover. She would start screaming and never stop! She wouldn't think about it ever again. She would pretend it never happened.

She stood up and looked at her swollen eyes in the mirror, "It never happened. It never happened. You are going to be okay Bonnie" she says outloud, her voice is so small she barely recognizes it. My voice is small now like me she thinks. He made me small. She walks into the bathroom and not even taking her clothes off she gets into the shower. That is when she cries. She cries for what she lost, what he took and what she will never get back.

Shane was a human, she trusted him, Damon had warned her but she didn't listen, he was a vampire, not to be trusted. Vampires had taken things from her, hurt her, said horrible things to her. She lost her mother, Grams and Jeremy to vampires. She couldn't trust them, she thought she could trust Shane. She was wrong. She was wrong.

She ripped her clothes off of her body and scrubbed herself raw. She had to get his hands, his smell, his filth off of her. Tomorrow was thanksgiving and she was spending it with her friends. She had to make it so no one knew, so no one would ever know.

A hour later with the hot water gone Bonnie climbed out of the shower , put on her I love cupcakes pajamas and crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning she woke up sore and achy. She forced herself to roll out of bed and face the day. Had the sun always been so bright she thought. She washed her face and looked in the mirror. She barely recognized herself. "Just hold it together Bonnie Bee." She thought remembering the pet name her Grams used to call her. She wanted to cancel, she barely slept thinking every sound was an intruder, that maybe Shane was coming to hurt her again. Her phone died sometime during the night and she didn't want to recharge it. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She could barely hold a thought in her head. Every time she had a moment to think all she could think of was him on top of her, hurting her, moving inside of her like a snake. She wanted to scratch her own eyes out to block the images.

I have to be strong was her mantra. Why? Why had she trusted him? Why had he done this to her? If only she had listened to Damon, if only she had not gone up to his room, if only she had not taken that drink, if only her magic worked. If only, if only, if only was repeated over and over in her head. Her magic worked just fine that morning. She felt dirty and used before she could do anything she had to take a shower. If she went like this, they would all see it. They would see what happened to her. What she had done, she turned on the water, it burned her skin but she didn't care. It was the only way to wash away what happened.

Thanksgiving as usual Bonnie was spent with the Gilberts. She was glad the only person who knew about her date with Shane was Damon. Maybe he wouldn't be there. Her hopes were dashed 20 minutes later when she pulled up outside of the Gilbert home to see his Camaro parked on the side of the road. She took a deep breath, grabbed her green bean casserole and headed to the front door.

Before she could knock Damon appeared with a glass of bourbon and a smirk.

"Well well if it isn't the absentee witch. I called you twice last night but you didn't answer. Late night?" he scowled accusingly. He arched an eyebrow, he knew she thought!

"I can't do this." she said as tears sprang to her eyes. She shoved the casserole into his unwaiting hands and fled. All that planning all that pep talk and the first person she sees she loses it. She needed more time to accept it. Even thinking it sounded crazy, accepting rape!

Damon stared after "Wait a minute. You are not getting away that easily."

To his surprise she began to run full speed towards her car.

"Bonnie. What the…"

She made it to her car and tried to unlock her door but her hands were shaking so bad that she dropped the keys.

"Bonnie, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked when he reached her. He turned her toward him and the look in her eyes took his breath away. She was shaking so badly he thought she would fall apart right there he grabbed her and held her.

It had been a long time since he remembered that he was the protector of the Bennett's "Tell me what happened Bonnie."

She couldn't say, she wanted to tell him to tell somebody, somebody. If she said it out loud then maybe it would stop she could accept it. But this was Damon, the sex God who used women and threw them away, like her. Still she closed her eyes and let him hold her. Damon was strong wasn't he? She was tired of being strong.

He asked her again, what happened, still she said nothing, and Bonnie just clung to him like he was a life raft. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

His instinct told him this had something to do with the good Professor.

"What did he do?"

She dried her eyes with her sleeve, "Nothing, nothing happened."

"I didn't say anything happened Bonnie, I asked what he did."

"Nothing!" she screamed, "Stay out of it Damon I have to go. Tell everyone I am sick or something."

She unlocked her door and hopped into the car before he could stop her.

He watched the car drive away; he turned to pick up the ruined casserole dish when he saw Elena standing in the doorway.

He walked up to the door, "What happened to Bonnie?"

"She's sick" he said, "She told me to send her apologies. "

"What did you do Damon?" she asked

He shoved the dish in her hand shocking her. "Nothing." Leaving her standing there.

He should go home and get drunk but the Bonnie situation was nagging him. He drove to the hotel Shane was staying in and compelled a bellboy to let him into the room. He looked around and found nothing. He drove around town, stopped at the Grille hoping to catch him but nothing; He started home but at the last minute turned onto Bonnie's street.

She had to take a shower. If she could just get clean enough then they wouldn't see, she thought as she drove home. She dragged herself out of her car, she was putting the key into her lock when she was startled, "Hi Bonnie."

"Shane?"

"You left so suddenly last night I didn't get a chance to say goodbye." He smiled walking towards her.

"I don't want to see you right now, I'm sick." She said.

"What do you think happened Bonnie?" he asked." You are acting like a kid."

She turned to unlock the door and he pounced, the door opened before she could close before she knew it he was inside. He slammed and locked the door behind him.

He was stalking his prey. Bonnie held up her hands to stop him and her magic was gone again, she darted for the steps but he was faster.

"Please don't do this." She begged.

Taking her face between his hand he kissed her, she felt him backing her up and her legs buckled as he pushed her down on the couch. She moved her head back and forth and clawed and scratched but he was stronger than her.

Damon pulled his Camaro in front of Bonnie's house and killed the engine, rental car was parked in the drive way. "Really she leaves me to make apologies while she makes out with the professor." He slammed his car door and strutted up to the door, when he heard Bonnie scream.

Using his vampire speed and strength he knocked the door off of the hinges. What he saw stopped him cold.

Shane was trying to remove what Damon would assume was his member from his pants and at the same time hold Bonnie down. To say she was terrified was an understatement. He tried to step over the threshold but an invisible barrier held him into place.

"Bonnie, invite me in." he screamed at her.

"Damon." she mumbled.

Shane scrambled to his feet adjusting his fly.

"It's not what it looks like." He explained.

"Bonnie let me in." he repeated. He was going to kill him, right there in her living room.

She scrambled to her feet trying to close her sweater that somehow was ripped open.

"We were about to make love, like we did last night" he explained, "right Bonnie?"

She stared at him with her huge green eyes and pointed, almost hysterical, she looked to Damon and began to shake her head furiously. No no no.

"Bonnie!" Damon screamed, "Let me in."

She backed away from the living room into the kitchen, still holding her arms out in of her like a barrier between what was happening to her.

Never breaking eye contact with Damon, she whispered, "come in Damon."

"Bonnie?" he pleaded as she disappeared out of the backdoor.

Shane flung Damon up against the wall before he could attack.

"How you like my upgrade?" he grinned "Another thing I took from Bonnie."

"I'm going to kill you." Damon promised.

" Maybe, but not tonight." And with that he was gone.

Freed Damon sped to the backdoor to find no traces of Bonnie.

"Damn!"

That night he looked everywhere for her. She was on foot so she couldn't have gone that far. He called Caroline and Elena at least 50 times. Neither one knew where she was and both had begun to worry with every call. He didn't tell them anything. He couldn't even say it to himself. He thought of strong, proud Bonnie and what he had seen today in her eyes, he pushed it away. He couldn't face that, he wondered how she could. He drove all over town and had to fill his car up 3 times. Damon was about to give up when he remembered her Grams house.

He pulled his Camaro up into the driveway and immediately caught her scent. He stepped onto the porch and peered into the window. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her. Bonnie sat hidden on the floor of the porch, out of sight in the shadows. Leaning back on the porch railing. Her knees were folded up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them protectively. She looked so tiny.

He walked over to her and gingerly sat down on the floor next to her. Leaning back as well. He put his hands into his jacket pockets and waited. After a few moments he chanced a glance. Bonnie was staring straight ahead but tears where streaming down her cheeks.

Looking away from him she whispered , "Did you tell anyone?" so softly that if he was not a vampire he wouldn't have heard her.

He continue to gaze at her, "No." he replied shaking his head.

They sat there that way the rest of the night, neither one saying anything.


	4. Chapter 4

When the sun begins to peak over the horizon Damon suggest that they either needed to go into the house or leave. After all it was black Friday and people in her neighborhood had already headed out shopping. Bonnie got to her feet with his help and lifted the potted plant on to get the key. She handed Damon the key and he opened the door, moving to the side so she could enter.

She turned and faced him, her hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy and swollen.

"I can't invite you in." she said apologetically.

"I understand. It's your grandmothers house and she didn't like or trust me, among other things," he added.

" Thank you for last night and for helping me." She said looking anywhere but at him.

He didn't want to press her but something told him he needed to. " What are you going to do Bonnie?"

"About what?" she asked visibly confused.

"About what happened with Shane, Bonnie you have to report this and get help."

She backed away from the door mildly shaking her head.

" I can call Liz. You trust her and she is Blondie's mother."

" I can't."

" What if this is not the first time this has happened?"

" I can't."

"Bonnie."

" I can't, I can't, I can't! You think I can tell someone what happened?" she screamed, her eyes pooling with tears.

"If you told someone maybe," he started quietly but before he could finish she began to shake her head feverently and pace around the foyer like caged bird " Bonnie wait…"

She was scaring him, he said something wrong and he was trapped outside of the house not able to help her.

"Bonnie I don't want to push you, but Shane is..."

" I don't want to talk about it with you anymore! You think I want to think about what he did to me, sit in a room and tell someone how he climbed on top on me and.." she shouted and put her hands over her eyes and shook her head madly as if she were trying to get the image out of her head.

Whatever she was trying to do didn't work and she cupped her hand as if they were a pillow, turned her face away from him rocking back and forth and crying. Her sobs shook her body as she stood in the middle of the wooden floor.

His heart broke for her in that moment.

They had never been friends but somewhere along the way they became reluctant allies. First to protect Elena and then somehow they became the good guys; as good as good guy vamps could be.

They somehow began to tolerate each other. He didn't wish her any ill and he would never let someone hurt her. She was apart of his dysfunctional family.

"Bonnie just listen to me."

She shook her head, "Don't look at me, please don't look at me."

"Why?" he whispered confused.

" Just don't look at me,"

" Bonnie.." he felt useless.

"Don't you see that is the worst part about it, your face just looking at me." She sobbed.

"Why?"

" Because you know," she finally said. " you know I was raped."

He didn't know what to say. This was beyond his understanding.

" I don't want to leave you alone."

She finally put her hands down and faced him and he saw she what a shattered mess she was. She was barely holding on. She suddenly sobered " why not, I am always alone."

And she closed the door in his face.

/

Over the next few weeks Damon did some detective work. First he went to the hotel to make sure that piece of shit Shane had left the area. Whitmore was 45 miles away from Mystic Falls so Damon took up residence at the college. He stayed out of sight but he followed Bonnie like a shadow. He watched her move around the campus like a ghost. She didn't talk to anyone. She wore baggy clothes and a baseball hat or a hoodie everyday. Damon figured it was some sort of disguise to hide herself from the professor, who was surprisingly keeping his distance.

He would sit in his car outside of her dormitory at night to make sure no one bothered her especially Shane. When he knew Bonnie was safe in her dorm room on the 5th night of his watch he went to the building where the professor worked. He had thought long and hard about it and he wasn't going to kill him. He had a few options though either compel him to confess, get Bonnie to press charges, he'd compel every member of the jury to find him guilty if he had to. Damon wanted him to suffer and suffer badly. He wanted him to go to prison and if the Gods were willing maybe the next rape he experience would be his own.

Three weeks later before finals and Christmas break Damon followed Bonnie as she made her way to her classes. She wore a pair of grey sweats and a hoodie. It started to rain and she ran to take cover under the a gazebo. Once she made it she took the hoodie off and from the look of it she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes were dark and she looked exhausted. He stayed in the shadows and watched her. The hour grew late and she still sat there.

She got up to leave and that was when Damon approached her. She looked extremely shocked to see him.

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

" I came to check on you and see if you were okay and safe."

" Um yeah, thanks."

" He left you alone."

" He seems to have moved on to his next victim." She said and Damon followed the direction of her gaze.

Bonnie had been watching the Professor flirt with another young co-ed.

She felt ill watching him do the same things he had done to her to draw her in.

" He is not going to stop is he?" She asked, neither one of them taking their eyes from the scene before them.

" No, I've been following him. He is looking for his next victim."

They walked together back to Bonnie's dorm and sat on the stoop outside of Langdale Hall. Damon stood on the ground in front of her with his hands in his pockets. Co-eds went in and out of the building, when they saw Damon they giggled, gawked and wondered what Bennett had done to catch his eye.

Damon for the first time in a long time had no interest in the women. He was there for his ward.

" How is everyone?" she asked conversationally.

" I don't really know. I haven't seen anyone in a few weeks."

"Have you been here the whole time?" she asked incedously

"Yeah, since you came back to school I wanted to make sure you were safe and that he didn't try to hurt you."

"Are we friends Damon?" she asked.

"More like frenemies, I don't really want to kill you anymore." he grinned and despite what was going on she smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"It's getting late." She said looking up at her watch.

" Yeah it is. I better get to my perch." He laughed.

" Have you been sleeping in your car that can't be good for you?"

"Bonnie, I'm a vampire, I don't need sleep and yes I have." He grinned.

" Right, I mean you usually sleep in a coffin right?"

She reminded him of the old Bonnie in that moment and he smiled despite himself. The fighter was somewhere inside there.

"How's the magic?" he asked seriously.

"Fine." It wasn't fine. She had regained her powers later the day Damon had left her at her Grams. Bonnie thought it was psychological, she hadn't figured how Shane was able to channel her powers yet. She was afraid to use her powers, she was still fragile and she didn't want to accidentally set her room on fire. Her roommate usually slept at her boyfriends frat house so Bonnie had been alone since she got back from Thanksgiving.

" Good, well I better get going. You have an early day tomorrow, English literature at 8 am."

He had been looking out for her. She knew that things had changed between her and Damon, Him knowing her secret at first was shameful but now it didn't seem so bad. I mean she wasn't alone in this after all.

"Would you like to sleep in my room?"

"Your roommate staying over at her boyfriends again?" he inquired.

"Yeah, she usually does." She had to look away from him. Her emotions were all over the place.

" Are you okay with that?" he asked. Damon could tell she was still jittery During his 3 weeks of watching after her, he had done a lot of reading up on rape victims and he knew that Bonnie need time and space to accept what happened. He also knew she might be afraid to be around the opposite sex.

She hadn't confided in Caroline or Elena, they both had gone to see Bonnie before she headed back to Whitmore and neither seemed to notice anything amiss. They were not very good friends he thought. He was sure Elena couldn't wait to get back up Stefan's butt and Blondie was still yo yoing between the Mutt and the Matt to pay any attention to Bonnie's behavior.

Bonnie thought for moment. She was barely sleeping, and her grades were suffering because of it. She mostly stayed in her room unless she ventured out to class, afraid she would run into Shane. She had seen him once when she had gotten the nerve to head to the cafe. He saw her but he was engrossed in a conversation with a blonde and merely threw his hand up and waved. She left her food and went straight back to her room, looking over her should every few moments to see if he followed. Maybe if she had known Damon was there she would have slept easier. He seemed to have taken up the mantle of Bennett protector again.

"Yeah," she said, the beds are small, but comfy." She shrugged.

" How you gonna get me in?"

" You can just compel your way past the RA."

The look of shock on his face did not go unnoticed by Bonnie.

"Since Thanksgiving I have decided that maybe my views on certain things are wrong."

"Don't change who you are or what you believe in because of him Bonnie." He said with all seriousness.

She hopped down from the stoop and headed inside. Damon followed closely behind her.

Bonnie walked up to the RA desk and said quietly. " I need to sign in a guest." The RA glanced up her eyes bugged out of her eyes when she saw the blue eyed Damon. She gave Bonnie a nice going girl look to which Bonnie simply replied, " I need to sign in a guest."

The RA cleared her throat and stood up provocatively with a clip board," Sign here sweetie." Damon gave her his signature smirk and scribbled his name on the sign in sheet.

" Visiting hours are over at 10 pm. You got two hours." She winked at Damon.

Bonnie looked at the girl with disgust and rolled her eyes. Damon winked back at the girl, then leaned in and compelled her. You didn't see me enter the residence.

When they entered her room, she mumbled" welcome to my humble abode." And shrugged locking the door behind him.

It was your typical dorm room. Two beds side by side, two desk, a microwave and a mini fridge, very neat. Bonnie sat down indian style on her bed and Damon sat down on the opposite bed.

They sat in silence for a while before she pulled off her hoodie and pulled the covers down . She kept on the sweatpants and underneath the hoodie she had a t-shirt that read, I love sushi. Damon grinned to himself. She was so young it rung his undead heart. She turned off the lights and crawled under the covers ; all the while watching his every move. He kicked off his boots stretched out on top of the covers of the bed. She turned on her side facing him and for a while they just watched one other; his clear blue eyes and her exotic green one.

Finally Bonnie spoke , " thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here."

He wanted her to know how much it meant to him that she trusted him. Elena said she trusted him but that was different. He was trying to get her to love him but Bonnie was different, he wanted nothing from her and all she appeared to want was his company. Damon was usually all over the place and full of energy. But he knew Bonnie needed peace, quiet and the comfort of something familiar, even if it was a crazy vampire who once tried to kill her.

He stretched out his hand and to his surprise she placed her tiny hand into his.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon waited until Bonnie left for class to make his way out of the dormitory. She slept all night and although she tossed and turned a lot she have any nightmares. He slipped on his signature leather jacket and slipped out of the building making sure there was no co-eds a foot.

He was going to make his way over to the fitness center to take a shower but first he wanted to check on Shane to make he was behaving himself and to do a little snooping around. He wanted to know how he was able to strip Bonnie's powers. Damon's sensed he was human but he was sure something dark was going on.

Parking down the street he waited in his car and watched the Professor leave for his morning classes. "A Buick Le Sabre, really? A 35 year old single guy drives a retirement car and no one thought he was evil." he muttered aloud.

A few minutes later, Shane's housekeeper arrived as scheduled every other Tuesday. Damon walked up to the door and rang the bell. The housekeeper answered, "Hello, Mr. Shane not at home."

" Leave and don't come back for two hours."

The old woman slipped on her jacket but before she could leave Damon grabbed her again. " If you have daughters or grand daughters don't let the professor near them."

She nodded and left. Locking the door after her, Damon looked around the living room. He had been in the house several times before but he had yet to find anything suspicious. It was a bachelor pad, The oddest thing he found was the collection of mask. There were hundreds of them all over the house. He had one more room to check, the basement. He headed down the stairs, turning on the light when he arrived at the bottom step. Painted all the walls were foreign writings and symbols. He used his cell to snap a few pictures for research later. The markings covered every wall of the basement except for one, on that wall from top to bottom were bookshelves and lined from top to bottom were books. Perusing the titles, he saw were all books on magic and witches. Most were about dark magic. They were all in pretty good shape. He looked though several of them but one in particular caught his eye. There was nothing special about it, but he felt as if someone was pushing him towards that book.

Opening the cover Damon was surprised to find that the books pages had been hollowed out and on the inside a smaller book was hidden. It appeared to be very old, Damon had seen some old books before but nothing like this. He looked inside and the pages were filled with images and captioned with the same strange writing that lined the walls and a few pages were dog eared. One page was of a woman with long braided hair standing in a circle of other women being worshipped. In the middle of the book he found a well worn page with a man wearing a mask, nude standing over the worshipped woman. She was chained to a boulder and she is naked also. He flips to the next page and it is the same picture of the man and woman. He looks closer at the pictures and the woman appears to be afraid and screaming. She also has something coming from her mouth, smoke perhaps, he couldn't tell. A few more pages and the woman is stretched on the boulder and the mask man is pulling a baby from her belly. On the last pages of the book the man in the mask is dressed in fine robes holding a baby on top of a mountain while on lookers stand down below.

"What the hell is this, the Lion King. "

On the last page the masked man face is finally shown and Damon is shocked to see the man bears a striking resemblance to Shane. The onlookers were not only people their faces were contorted like vampires, there were also wolves and other mystical creatures. Damon flipped back a few more pages and saw images of women being chained and tortured, flipping through book he noticed something, it was telling a story like cartoons. Starting back at the beginning he tried to understand the story. The masked man taking something from the woman, witches maybe he thought. Wolves, vampires and humans, fairies engaged in wars with each other. The braided hair woman being assaulted by the masked man, him taking something from the young woman and becoming strong. The witches being hunted by them all and burned alive. The child, the masked man being worshipped by all the creatures. Vampires bowing to him, bowing to Shane. He started the story back over again, not believing what he was seeing. It was just story right? But why was it hidden. He was so engrossed in the book he didn't hear the door open.

"Shane, honey are you here?" Damon snapped out of his reverie. He put the book in his back jean pockets and sped up the stairs. He recognized the voice but he had to be mistaken, he prayed he was.

If Jesus was standing there he would have been less shocked.

"Abby, what are you doing here?"

" I could ask you the same thing!" She was obviously shocked by his presence.

" What are you doing here?" he said again through clinched teeth.

She was glancing around nervously trying to find a way to escape.

"What are you doing with Shane? And why did you call him honey?" he asked.

"None of your business Salvatore."

He was in front of her before she knew it, he wrapped his hand around her neck and squeezed. Her eyes began to bug out as she clawed at his hands. "What are you doing here with Shane?"

" He's my friend, shouldn't you be looking after Bonnie?" she let slip out accidentially and immediately knew she slipped.

"How did you know I was looking after Bonnie." He questioned.

She said nothing just folded her arms.

"You are unbelieveable, have you seen Bonnie?"

" No, I've been occupied with other things."

He removed himself from her space he didn't want to be anywhere near her sorry ass.

"You are here with this dick, while your daughter is right across campus?"

" You don't know what is going on Damon, he is helping me." A beat, "we are in love."

" You useless bitch!" he spat, "in love? Do you know what he did to Bonnie, to your daughter?"

"He was only trying to help me get back what you took from me when you turned me into a vampire." she spat out.

Very slowly, enunciating every word Damon asked her, "What did he do to Bonnie."

"My magic, he is only taking what I gave Bonnie when I gave birth to her, I want my powers back. He told me how miserable Bonnie is being a witch and how you vampires are abusing her and her powers. He is looking out for Bonnie's happiness."

"Are you really this stupid?" He said shaking his head. "He's using you like he used Bonnie."

" He loves me."

He snorted crossing his arms.

" He loves me and Bonnie trust him. He is her friend."

"Don't say Bonnie's name again and he is not her friend" he warned.

" Who do you think you are? You have used her power for years to protect you and your brothers lady love, Elena. Still chasing that dream Damon."

"That ship sailed a long time ago, Elena belongs with Stefan," he shrugged leaning against the wall.

" I must say I am surprised you got over it, you were so damned whipped," she smiled and then frowned, "Don't think that you can move onto Bonnie…"

He stood straight up when she said the name and Abby took a step back.

" We are doing this to help her," she said.

"Help her, do you know what he did to her?"

"He is a good man Damon, not like you."

" A good man? That piece of shit drugged your daughter , held her down and r…"

Just then the front door opened and Shane walked in carrying papers and some binders.

"Can I get some help babe?" he said to Abby but when she saw Damon he dropped the items in his hands and ran back out the door.

Damon sprang after him but was knocked into an armoire by Abby allowing Shane to get away.

He stood up and straightened, " You useless bitch, you protect that piece of shit."

"I love him, he is all I have and he is a good man!"

"What about your child!" he screamed.

She looked away from him, " I love him, he is helping me to be me again."

"Who are you trying to convince Abby, me or yourself."

She wiped a tear away from her face and stood defiant.

"You don't deserve to be a witch, you aren't a Bennett. The Bennetts took care of their own. You don't deserve to be a mother, a dog is a better mother than you. But you are going to tell that filth to stay away from Bonnie and so are you."

"Leave Shane alone he is innocent, he was only trying to help me he is a good man."

" You're a bitch and so is he. He is not a good man, he was helping himself not you, he doesn't give a damn about you." He stalked towards her. " Innocent? What do you know about innocent, Bonnie was innocent!' He thought of how much Bonnie was hurting, and the look on her face when he found Shane at her house. The look in her eyes when she asked him not to look at her because of the shame." You want to know what your innocent love did?" She didn't want to know he could tell, she knew that somehow this had all gotten out of hand. She shook her head. " That BITCH drugged and raped Bonnie, I am sure it was not his first rodeo either. He took her powers and left her defenseless against him, he came to see her a day later and tried to rape her again!" he shouted.

Abby backed up and sat down hard on a stool in the kitchen. She shook her head. Shane had been off lately. When he came back from his meeting with Bonnie he said the spell she gave him didn't work, it was dark magic and she was not familiar with it, Her magic was pure, but once she became a vampire she became acquainted with the dark arts. Her and Shane enjoyed it.

"No," she denied, "you're lying."

He straightened and walked away a bit. "I'm not and you know it. He hurt Bonnie, she is falling apart, while you play house with her rapist."

"Why?" she asked.

He didn't answer, he had no answers and if he did he wasn't telling her. He didn't trust her and he never had. He cursed the day he told Bonnie where to find her.

"I have to go," she said.

"You aren't going anywhere, you are staying here and you are going to play house with that poor excuse for a man and you are going to keep him away from Bonnie."

" He didn't do what you said, if he did then she will never forgive me if she finds out about us."

" I'm supposed to care why? You just stay away from Bonnie, you can't help her." He stated honestly.

"She is my baby, I love Bonnie."

Damon sped over to where she was, put his hand on her mouth and shoved her head painfully into the wall behind her.

" I told you not to EVER say her name again, " he whispered through clenched teeth.

"You remember what I told you to do." He said as he pointed to her.

"Is she going to be okay?"

He didn't answer her, she didn't deserve an answer. How had someone as selfish and useless as Abby, given birth to someone like Bonnie. He was going to help Bonnie. He slid into his car and remembered the book in his back pocket, it had to have something to do with what Shane and Abby had done to Bonnie. Maybe they used a spell from the book to steal her powers. Whatever it was he was going to get to the bottom of it. He made a promise that when this was all over, when Shane was in prison and Bonnie was recovered, he was going to help give Abby what she wanted, she didn't want to be a vampire well he was going to end her life, and this time for good.


	6. Chapter 6

Damon spent the next week in Bonnie's room. He compelled her roommate to stay at her boyfriends until Christmas break. Just to be safe he compelled the entire frat house to not mind if she was there. Their days were monotonous, Bonnie going to classes and him doing investigating. He had gotten her to open up a little bit about the rape and had actually gotten her to consider therapy and pressing charges. He did not mention Abby or the book he found. He did show her the pictures on his cell phone and she had no idea what they were. At night they would watch a movie or she would study, once he got her to out to dinner with him. She still was super jumpy and nervous that she would see Shane out but Damon was hopeful that Abby for did what she was told and came through for Bonnie.

Right before Christmas break Abby called his cell and asked if he could meet her at the gazebo in the quad. When he arrived she told him she could no longer be near Shane, she had come upon him in his office with another young co-ed. She was sure she had interrupted what would have been a sexual encounter. She had compelled the young lady to leave and forget what happened. She approached him about what was going on and he explained to her that he had needs and if she wanted him to continue to help her she would let him satisfy them.

"So I left and now I want to see Bonnie and help her through this."

"Stay away from Bonnie, she doesn't need your help." He said turning his back to her.

Shane had not bothered Bonnie anymore and to say Damon was worried about what the professor's next move was an understatement. Shane had not gone through all of that work, meeting and woeing Abby, convincing Abby to take Bonnie's powers and research for nothing. Damon concluded Shane had bigger plans, the rapes were just apart of who he was, his sickness and raping Bonnie was something he did because he was sexual predator, he was after her powers.

That night while Bonnie slept he broke into the administration offices and stole Shane's personel file. He sat in his car and read 4 instances over the past year when female students complained of him getting out of hand with them sexually. Two were consensual and one the young lady said although he took advantage of her she felt let him have sex with her in the hopes of getting a passing grade. The other record showed a young woman said he raped her but later recanted her story. He broke into the security office to see if he could find any of the reports or the girls name. He got lucky, Megan Emery, a 21 year old sociology major from Georgia. According to the report the professor asked her to come by after his evening class to discuss her failing grade. He suggested that if she were to satisfy him, he would satisfy her grades. She refused and he assaulted her. She wasn't drugged like Bonnie so she faught back. The report said that she had bruises and scratches but like Bonnie she had washed all of the evidence away. The professor simply said she liked it rough and for some reason they believed him. Reading further along in the report, two other girls came forward and said they had observed Megan flirting with the professor. Megan had also had a one night stand a few weeks before the assault and the young man came forward and said she was " a freak". Damon wondered what one thing had to do with the other. Humans were so stupid!

Browsing through the school's directory he found that Megan had transferred to VSU about 2 hours out of Mystic Falls. He drove the 2 hours to the campus and camped outside the apartment she shared with 3 other students. It wasn't that hard to find her, he just went to the sociology department and asked around. Damon compelled a male student to describe her and the kid went so far as to show him a picture on her facebook page. "You are wasting your time dude," Showing Damon the picture on his cell phone, "but she is batting for the other team." He compelled the registrar for her address and watched the apartment until she left and got into her Honda Accord. He followed at a safe distance in his Camaro until she pulled into a stripmall and parked. He watched as she walked down a corrider and disappeared into a glass door.

He took and unneeded breathe and went through the door and was surprised to see at least 10 woman sitting in chairs in a circle. They were all different colors and ages.

They all turned to look at him.

" May I help you?" a red head woman looking about 35 asked politely.

He spotter Megan sitting in one of the chairs in the group. "Um, I think I maybe in the wrong place."

He looked around the room and fell on a sign that read, "Rape Counseling group meeting a 1 pm.

"I should go."

He said backing out of the door.

The woman who asked him the questions followed him.

"Excuse me sir, excuse me."

Damon stopped in his tracks and said again, " I was lost."

"I don't think so, do you know someone who was raped."

"No," he lied.

" A lot of men find themselves here, they are at their wits end and don't know what to do."

"I have to go." He said.

He went back to Megan's apartment and waited. An hour and a half later she showed up.

He walked up to her.

"Megan," he said.

"You are that man from the group," she said eyeing him suspiciously. In her hands she held a whistle and a can of what he thought was probably pepper spray.

" I am not going to hurt you I just want to ask you a few questions."

"About?"

" Professor Atticus Shane."

" I don't have anything to say to you." She said turning abruptly to open her door.

" I know what happened."

" Do you go to Whitemore? " she asked.

"No, I'm a little too old for college." He grinned.

"What do you want Mister…?"  
"Damon Salvatore" he smiled extending his hand, she didn't take it just looked at him warily.

" A friend of mine, a female friends of mine," he started hoping she would get the picture

," had the same thing happen with the professor that happened with you."

"Look I don't know what you think you know , but all that is behind me. It was 2 years ago. I am trying to move on. I have nothing to say to you." She said defiantly.

"Is that why you were at the counseling group?" he asked angrily, he was getting nowhere.

She turned to open her door and Damon pleaded.

"He raped my friend, she is hanging on by a thread, and he is not going to stop, he is looking for his next victim." He rushed out before she could disappear into the door.

He saw her shoulders slump, she took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

"Come in Mr Salvatore."

/

She offered him a cup of coffee which he took because he was so wound up he needed a distraction and keeping the cup on the saucer was one.

"How is your friend doing?"

He told her about Bonnie and what happened.

"His methods have changed," she said and Damon nodded.

"He is a sexual predator. He won't stop until someone stops him."

" I tried but… did your friend go to the police?"

"No that's why I am here, maybe you can talk to her and let her know that you know how it feels and that she should come forward."

"I don't know how good it will do coming forward at this time. You said it happened over Thanksgiving? " he nodded affirmative.

"That was 3 and a half weeks ago, I take it she showered and tried to continue on with life?"

He nodded again.

"To you it may not mean anything, she is your friend and I am sure it happened but in everyone elses eyes she may be some bitter young girls, scorned by her older lover after she gave up the goods." She said bitterly.

"Is that what happened to you?"

"Yeah, everything I did was put under a microscope, every date, make out session in the back of a car, everything! I was questioned more about my sex life than he was about his. I finally got tired and my parents, were tired to. I mean when your father is questioning whether trying to prosecute him is worth it, it's time to move on."

Damon shook his head thinking of Bonnie's absentee father, the newly elected Mayor of Mystic Falls, although he had not been around a lot when Bonnie was in high school, he appeared to be an active participant in her life now. He called her every night that Damon spent in her room and Bonnie's face lit up everytime. She loved her dad, and he seemed to love her, that was a foreign concept to Damon.

" If more women came forward they would have to do something. Bonnie is just a kid, she deserves justice and maybe she can put her life together again of he is punished."

" You care about her, I can tell, it's good she has you," she looked at him and smiled." I want to meet Bonnie and maybe I will talk to her about pressing charges, filing a report will be good for her. But I am not pushing her into anything. It is her choice!"

Damon nodded in agreement. He called Bonnie when he was on his way back to campus to make sure she was doing okay. "I'm fine Damon."

"I need to talk to you about something" he heard an audible exhale like she knew what was coming. Over the past week he had tried to convince her to come forward and press charges. She had refused each time. Her resolve was wearing thin.

"No Damon, I told you I just want to go on with my life and put this all behind me." She stated flatly.

"Bonnie this will help with that. You have to talk to someone."

"When I am ready, not when you say so."

"You need help."

"Bye Damon,"

"Wait, I have someone I want you to meet."

"Who?" she asked curiously.

"I will pick you up in 10 minutes."

"Where are we going?" she asked as they drove to the meeting place. She was dressed as usual since her attack in baggy sweats and her hair pulled in a messy ponytail.

" I have someone who I think you should talk to."

Bonnie was apprehensive to say the least but over the past few weeks Damon had proven to be a trusted ally and confidant and she had begun to rely on him for certain things. She knew during the day he was probably spying on Shane and she was okay with that, it made her feel safe knowing he was looking out for her. She had witnessed first hand how devoted he was when he cared with Elena. And not that what they had was anything compared to Delena, she was happy he was on her side.

They pulled up to a park and he directed her towards a picnic table where a young woman sat. She smiled at Bonnie as she approached. "What is this?" she asked Damon.

"Just talk to her."

Damon sat in his car while the two women sat and talked, he tried to tune out there conversation because this was something he knew was private. Damon loved being a man, he loved the power and the cockiness. He loved the fact that he had two balls and a dick and he loved absolutely LOVED using them, but over the past weeks with Bonnie and especially today he was ashamed of his manhood.

The two women concluded there talk a few hours later. The sun was setting when Megan strolled over to him. Her eyes were puffy like she had been crying. ' I think she may be ready for help. I gave her my number and the number to my therapist."

Damon, extended his hand. "Thank you" he said seriously.

"You're welcome, she is lucky to have someone like you on her side." He watched her drive away and approached Bonnie as she sat on the table watching the sun go down over the pond.

"I love sunsets" she said. I know most people love sunrises because they symbolize a brand new day, but to me every sunset mean the day is over and if you had something bad happen to you during the day it is over now, the sun has set on it."

" I never thought of it that way." He said smiling. He looked at her and she had tears pooling in her eyes.

"Thank you Damon, for everything, for finding Megan."

" You're welcome. Did talking to her help?"

She nodded. "She knew what it was like to be scared all the time." She took in a deep breath, "she knew what it was like …" her voice cracked.

He sat still and waited for her to compose herself.

"to want to go inside of yourself and just…" she waved her hand in front of her face like she was doing a magic trick.

"disappear." She concluded.

They sat there on the bench until the sun had completedly disappeared. He didn't say a word, he just sat there until she made up her mind until she spoke the words.

"I want to talk to Sheriff Forbes."


	7. Chapter 7

Filing a report with Sheriff Forbes did not go as Damon planned. In his OCD/ADD brain, Bonnie would file the report, Shane would be arrested, there would be a trial and he would go to prison. None of that happened. Bonnie filed the report, Shane was arrested but that was it. Bonnie decided she wanted to tell all of her friends face to face what happened. She said it would be like ripping off a band aid. Everyone was supportive and upset. Caroline was very upset, more than anyone since she had encouraged Bonnie to "go for it B!" Damon stood supportive in the corner of the room, not uttering a word, just giving Bonnie nods every few minutes encouraging her to continue. He noticed Elena kept looking back and forth between them, obviously wondering why Damon knew before anyone else, but she said nothing.

She told them that she had filed a report and that her life would be under a microscope. They all said they would support her through it all. Damon didn't go with her when she went to tell her father, Caroline and Elena did. Caroline later told Damon, " Her father wants him dead."

"I know the feeling."

Bonnie returned to campus to pack her things for the Christmas break later that week and although Damon wanted to accompany her, she refused. " I'll be fine Damon, I feel stronger already knowing he will be punished."

Damon waited for as long as he could before contacting Bonnie, it had been 3 days and school was officially out. He knew the Sheriff had arrested Shane, but she could only hold him for 72 hours. 72 hours was up.

Before he could go completely apeshit, he got a call from Liz informing him that she had to release the professor because of lack of evidence. There was no rape kit, Bonnie had gone up to his room, the tape of Bonnie leaving his room had no evidence of distress and last but not least Bonnie seemed to have moved on pretty quickly from the rape. In fact she had a male resident stay in her room for 2 weeks. She had been spotted around the campus with the older gentleman. Professor Shane explained that Bonnie had a boyfriend and that the boyfriend was a little possessive. " She wouldn't want to tell him about us." He explained. "Nice looking boyfriend, blue eyes, black hair, drives a Camaro." Several of the young ladies in the dorm also were questioned and gave statements saying Damon had been a fixture in Bonnie's room for weeks.

Of course Sheriff Forbes knew it was BS but the assistant district attorney didn't. She didn't think there was sufficient reason to hold him on, so Shane was let go and no charges were filled.

"But he did it before!" Damon screamed into the phone.

"I know Damon, but in the eyes of the law there is nothing to be done. It is on file what happened."

" So are a bunch of other cases! I should have killed that motherfucker when I had the chance!" he screamed or compelled the DA like he planned. But he wanted justice for Bonnie and somehow compelling anyone did not seem fair to her pain.

" How is Bonnie? She was really upset when I told her," the sheriff asked.

" I haven't seen or talked to Bonnie in three days, when did you tell her?" Damon asked somewhat panicked.

"Two days ago," Liz said, the worry coming through the phone in her voice.

"Shit." He finally decided to call her father and asked if he heard from her and was relieved when he said that he was with Bonnie when the Sheriff called. Mr. Bennett said that Bonnie was visibly upset and she was more upset knowing that she had made a bunch of mistakes before reporting.

"Do you know where she is?"

"She is up at our family cabin by the lake, I am headed up there now."

" I would like to see Bonnie, she is not answering my calls."

"I would like to see you to," he said.

Damon was curious as to why. Mr Bennett had always been stand offish with him. He knew they were vampires and had encouraged Bonnie to stay away from them. Damon believed that was one of the reason he wanted Bonnie at Whitmore.

Damon called and let Stefan know that Bonnie was okay and with her father at their cabin by the lake. Damon followed her dad to the lake and into the cabin. She sat on the couch wrapped up in a blanket staring at the fire. As usual since her rape, when she saw Damon she turned her face and from him with that same shameful expression. He looked at her expectantly. He didn't know what he wanted her to say or do.

"Hey Bonnie B!" he father smiled. "how are you baby?"

"Dad, stop calling me that, I'm not a baby."

"You're my baby." He said hugging her close.

Damon smiled at the exchange. It was genuine and he was glad her father was there with her, especially since her mother was a piece of shit.

"Damon wanted to see you and make sure you were doing okay."

"I'm fine Damon," she said finally looking at him," Sheriff Forbes told you I guess."

Damon nodded, "I 'm sorry Bonnie."

"Don't be, it was all my fault, I did everything wrong, and now he is going to get away with it again," she said shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

" Bonnie," he started but she held up her hand and stopped him.

He was leaning against a wooden beam in the middle of the living room. There was an unfamiliar sound echoing in the cabin and he wasn't sure if he was imagining it.

"He is going to pay for what he did baby girl," he father said passionately interrupting Damon's thoughts, " I am going to make sure of it."

"No daddy," she said simply.

"Bonnie listen to me, we are going to go back to the district attorney, I am the mayor for Christ sake, I have pull and power in this town."

"No daddy," she interrupted.

Damon stood up straighter, he was growing agitated with her father pushing her and that noise, what the hell was the noise. Anyone watching could see that now was not the time and Bonnie was teetering on the edge. But her father wanted justice for his baby and Damon couldn't blame him for that. Watching Bonnie he knew he would burn Mystic Falls down to find Shane tonight. But something in her eyes told him this was where he needed to be. Something else was happening and Damon grew uncharacteristically calm and still in the cabin. Bonnie would need an anchor it was going to be him.

" Sweetheart listen to me, he is going to be punished even if I have to.." he began again.

"No daddy NO!" she yelled, putting her hands over her ears" I can't take anymore!"

He finally stopped his ranting and saw her, actually saw her and Damon watched her father's heart break.

"I'm sorry baby," he said.

"It's okay daddy," she smiled," I need some air" she said rising from the old couch. Damon watch her gingerly trod out of the back door to the cabin. Her shoulders were slumped and if he wasn't sure of what he heard before he was certain now. He leaned against the post again and closed his eyes.

Mr. Bennett looked at Damon and said, " How can I allow him to get away with what he did to her?"

"I can't begin to understand what you are feeling, but you can't be the one to do anything. Bonnie needs your support."

"Are you going to take care of him, vampire?" he asked.

"Of course," he said matter of factly, " I would be ripping him to pieces right now, but there is one thing stopping me."

"And what's that?"

"Bonnie, she can't take any more violence, not tonight, not now." He straightened to follow Bonnie.

Mr. Bennett nodded his head in agreement. " I will leave you two alone, do you think she will be okay?"

Before tonight Damon thought that Bonnie would recover, go to therapy and get help, but right now he wasn't sure. He didn't know if she would ever be okay again.

"I don't know." He said honestly.

He walked out onto the pier and sat down next to Bonnie. She had the blanket thrown over her shoulders as she stared out over the blackness of the lake, her feet dangling near the water.

They heard her father's SUV start and Damon glanced up to see the tail lights disappear over the top of the road.

"I am going to take next semester off I think."

"That's probably a good idea."

" I think so, maybe I will travel some."

" Are you running away Bonnie?"

" I should be able to," she said quietly.

" The Bonnie I know doesn't run from anything" He said his blue eyes sparkling as he watched her.

"The Bonnie you knew is gone." She stated flatly, scaring Damon.

"She's still there as judgy as ever," he said hoping to get a rise or at least a smile out for her.

"I'm so tired."

" You'll be okay Bonnie," he tried to assure her.

"I won't be okay, I will never be okay again." She gulped and then, "I'm pregnant," she choked out with sob.

"I know," he said." I can hear the heartbeat," He stated simply as if it she told him she was a witch.

"What am I going to do?"

He said nothing, there was nothing he could say. He put his arm around her shoulders as she cried.

/

They slept at the cabin that night. Well Bonnie slept Damon pondered. After calling her dad to let him know all was well, he planned. When he told Bonnie it would be okay, he meant it, with everything inside of him. He called his brother out to the cabin and even though he knew it might not be his place he told him about the pregnancy. Stefan stood shocked and asked Damon what Bonnie was going to do?

" I don't know but I want to run something past you."

Things had been tense to say the least between the two since the whole sire/bond/sex thing with Elena, although Stefan was her choice Damon felt pangs of guilt knowing he had banged his brothers lady love. And sometimes Stefan would look at him and he would see unresolved anger. Damon hoped that coming to his brother with this would somehow start the repairs of their relationship.

" I want to be there for Bonnie with the baby if she decides to keep it."

"We all will be there for her Damon," Stefan said, not knowing what his brother was getting at.

" Do you ever think about our father?"

Stefan was surprised to say the least, "Everyday." He said.

" I think about how much I disappointed him and how much of a bastard he was. And maybe if he would have been a little understanding we might not have gotten tangled up with Katherine."

It was the first time Damon had ever said anything like that out loud.

"Maybe."

" Do you ever wonder about being a father? What it would have been like if we were never turned but Katherine? "

Stefan explained, " Of course I do, I know what you are thinking Damon, but Bonnie may not even want to keep the baby. I know I wouldn't want a constant reminder of something awful that happened to me."

"And yet you are with Elena," he said with snark.

Stefan stood to leave at the statement.

"Wait, I'm sorry Stefan, I just really want you opinion, if Bonnie decided to keep the baby, do you think she would…that we could, that I," he stuttered, Damon who never stuttered or was off was suddenly unsure of himself.

Stefan watched him closely. Damon had been by Bonnie's side through all of her troubles, he had showed compassion and patience that Stefan didn't even think he was capable of anymore. He reminded him of his brother, the one he loved before it all went to shit with Katherine and then Elena. He wanted to tell him that it wasn't a good idea and a mistake. But somewhere in his heart he knew it was okay. Looking at his big brother he knew that this was a part of some grand plan that he could not see and that Damon was one of the mechanism in this story that needed to be with Bonnie and on whatever path this was she had been set upon.

" I think you would be an awesome father and that Bonnie would be lucky to have you in her life if she needed it."

Damon beamed." No need to get all Oprah AH HA moment on me!" he turned away so Stefan wouldn't see his huge grin.

" You're an ass." Stefan grinned.

"And you are a pain in the ass."

"I love you to brother, you are not thinking of proposing because that would be awkward?"

"Hell no, I'm a bachelor! I just want to you know, claim the kid, be her baby daddy! I want Bonnie to know that this is her choice but I will be there for her either way. Besides we were barely friends before this, I don't think Bonnie is ready for any kind of anything with anyone and I care for her, but not in any romantic way."

"That's a relief, what about Shane?"

Damon's face shifted into vamp mode and Stefan saw the blackness there, the killer.

"If he comes near her again, I'll kill him."

"The baby Damon, you told me about that book and we have been around too long to take it lightly. Do you think he is going to just give up, after all he did to try take her powers? And since the police think it was consensual…"Stefan trailed off and then whispered, "What if the book is true?

Damon looked at his brother, he knew he was right. Shane was not going to give up and since the law didn't think he raped Bonnie, he would have rights to the kid if Bonnie decided to keep it.

"Shit! I can't do anything about it until she decides."

The brothers sat out on the porch and talked all night and came up with a plan. Just before dawn, Stefan headed back to town.

"Thanks brother," Damon said sincerely.

"No problem man, I am here if you need anything."

Damon entered the cabin and sat down on the floor next to the fire, Bonnie lay sleeping on the couch. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically, he couldn't image how she was feeling. He leaned his head back on the cushions of the couch and dozed off. He woke several hours later to the sound of someone wretching their guts out in the bathroom. Making his way to the bathroom he saw Bonnie kneeled down on the floor, her head resting on the lid of the toilet. He grabbed a wash cloth and a cup of water and handed it to her. She sat back leaning her head on the cabinet. She took a sip of water, while Damon used the washcloth to wipe her brow.

"Better?" he asked.

"Hmm hmm."

He helped her to her feet and they made there way back to the couch.

" I hate it. I hate this thing growing inside of me," she said quietly.

"I know you do."

"I want it out of my body and I want to forget it."

He sat next to her silent.

" I want to get rid of it, to get rid of the memory of that night."

Damon still said nothing just continued to stare into the embers, the fire had long ago gone out and the cabin was noticeably colder. She hugged herself and stared at him.

"You have no comment."

"It is your choice Bonnie, I will support what you want to do."

"You don't think I should get and abor.. that I shouldn't make it go away."

He stared at her for a moment then said what was in his heart. " I think that you can't even say the word abortion, I think that as much as you hate this baby and the reminder of what happened, common sense Bonnie thinks this baby is apart of her. That it is a Bennett and they are rare and strong and powerful! You have the biggest heart of anyone I know Bonnie. I am your natural enemy but you have found it in your heart to help me and save my life time and time again."

"I just don't think I can do this," she cried.

"You can do anything, anything," he said passionately," I have watched you go out to conquer the world, standing up to the biggest bads there are. Whatever you want to do I am with you and you have options. I see you Bonnie Bennett, what you are, what you give, how you never give up, how you try. I see your compassion and your strength, I have seen the best and the worst of you and I can see with perfect clearness exactly what you are. You are the best person I have ever known." He said finally.

She'd ceased breathing a while ago. She saw the truth in what he was saying to her. "The best person he knew?" even Elena, she thought. She had drawn so much strength from him over the past month in a half, she had begun to trust him and lean on him. There were moment when they would banter like before and she was happy and she could almost forget, almost. "What do you want Damon?" she asked.

"Whatever you want," he lied " just give it some time before you rush into anything."

"Okay."she replied.

" I want you to know something, and I am not trying to influence what you do, in fact this may make you run for the hills." He said smiling.

She smiled back curiously," what is it."

He cleared his throat and began pacing the floor in front of the fire place. Bonnie observed him ringing his hands and she realized this was the first time she saw him nervous.

" Just think about it okay?"

"What Damon?"

"If you are afraid that you might be alone in this, you won't be I mean I want to be here if you decide not to...if you want to keep the baby."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to help you raise the baby, not just raise it. I want to be the father."

"But you are not the father," Bonnie said sounding like Maury Povich.

" There is more to being a father than DNA and I would do that. I want to do that."

"Damon before a few months ago we could barely stand each other, now you want to help me raise a rapist child?"

"Don't say that, it's your baby Bonnie, that's how I see it."

"This is insane." She said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Maybe this wasn't the right time," he defended. " I just wanted you to know."

"Damon, I have no idea what I am going to do, I can't stand the thought of Shane let alone carrying a child that is his, and what would I do about him."

"I'd take care of him," he said coldly and Bonnie knew what he meant. She was tempted to say go for it, it would be so easy.

Damon was so loyal, she saw how he was with his brother, Katherine and Elena, and the way he was looking at her it made he believe she could do anything, even have this baby.

Her stomach growled interrupting the intense moment, " Want to go have breakfast?"

He asked as if they were not just discussing something life altering.

"Yeah, I'd like that, let me get dressed," she ran her hand through her brownish locks, " I must look a fright" she said embarrassed.

"You're glowing." He said, his blue eyes twinkling.

The way he was looking at her took her breathe away.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie was avoiding him. Damon hadn't seen her in a week. Maybe I came on to strong, he did that sometimes. Next time you are in this situation maybe don't ask a girl 5 minutes after she reveals she is pregnant by a monster to keep the kid and raise it with you. He'd texted her a few times asking how she was and gotten no response. If it wasn't for Elena giving him updates he would've assumed Bonnie had gotten an abortion. But Elena told Damon that she was doing some soul searching and needed some space. Damon considered contacting Megan to see if maybe she had contacted her but decided against it. He just felt out of control and there was nothing to do but wait. He wasn't good at that. He took the time to check in on Shane and make sure he was behaving himself, when he arrived at Whitmore he was informed that Atticus Shane no longer was an employee of Whitmore. Damon went to his house and it had been packed up. He made a visit to the deans office and the perky little secretary told him that his arrest was just to much and the board thought it there were to many coincidences so he was let go. At least something came out of this. Damon compelled the Dean to give the professor a horrible recommendation and advised him to give full disclosure, "try to get another job teaching now dick!" he muttered aloud as he left the school.

He tried to locate him but it was as if he dropped off the face of the Earth, he called Abby and she informed him that she had not heard from him at all since she walked out. She would let Damon know if she found out anything. He hung up the phone without thanking her, it was the very least she could do. He spoke with Liz to let her know that the professor had disappeared, she said she would have her deputies to keep a look out for him and if they saw him she would let Damon know. She also put an extra patrol on Bonnie's block, just to be safe.

There was nothing for him to do then but sit and wait. He wished Ric was still alive. He would like his advise or at least someone to talk to while Stefan attended college for the 15th time. He said he was going to study law this time. Damon thought it may have something to do with what happened with Bonnie, either way he was proud of his baby brother. He had a few drinks at the Grille before calling it a night and heading back to the manor. Instead of driving he decided to walk, wasting time waiting to find out if you would be a father or if Bonnie had skipped town was driving him mad. He strolled down main street looking into storefront windows. He came across a kids store called "Baby B Mine", he looked in the window for several moments before finally walking in. A young lady asked could she help him.

"I'm just looking."

She smiled and left him alone, he walked around the shop smiling at some of the items, tiny pants, onesies, a bib that said daddy's little girl and one reading daddy's little man. The item that caught his attention was a pint sized leather jacket. He felt a grin on his lips as he held up the jacket and the clerk who had been watching him called out, "Isn't that adorable? I want to have a kid just to buy it!" Damon grinned broadly, "Yeah it's pretty bad ass."

He swallowed hard and realized how badly he really wanted this, he wanted to be the father to Bonnie's kid. It would break his heart if she decided to not keep the baby. He didn't know why he felt so strongly about it or protecting Bonnie, he just knew he wanted to be there for her. Since things had went to shit with Elena he was purposeless, for years protecting her was his goal and making her fall in love with him was his objective. But like with most things in his life it wasn't what he expected and once they realized they were sired, being with her became a bitter pill he had to swallow.

So for the past half year he was a ship without a rudder. He watched the gang graduate and go their separate ways. Meeting on the weekend for an occasional dinner. There were times that Damon considered leaving town. He held the jacket up daydreaming before his cell phone rang and snapped him out of his reverie.

The theme to Bewitched chimed alerting him to the fact it was Bonnie calling. He took an unnecessary breathe and answered.

"Hey witchy woman," cringing at his lame attempt to sound cool. "what have you been up to?"

"I've been busy," she said.

"I figured as much, how are you?"

"I'm okay, I'm doing okay," she said.

And he really believed that she was. "You sound a lot better, stronger."

The phone went quiet.

"Soooooo what have you been up to?" she asked.

"Oh you know, drinking, hanging, feeding, sleeping, the usual."

" Where are you now?" she asked.

"Oh I was just out on the prowl ,you know raising hell." He stared at the tiny leather jacket and placed it back on the rack.

"So being a bad ass?"

"Yep you know me."

He waved to the clerk as he exited the store. Stepping out on the sidewalk he looked across the street and sitting on the trunk of her Prius was Bonnie. She had a grin on her face and was staring right at him.

He hung up the phone and sauntered across the street to where she was parked. " Very funny, judgey."

"Hey alot of bad asses shop at Baby B Mine." She held up her hand as if she was defending him.

"I was going to feed off the clerk" he said rolling his eyes trying not to laugh.

" Right…' she smirked slowly nodding her head.

"I was!" he said pouting, sounding like a 5 year old.

Bonnie tilted her head to the side and looked at him with amusement. She burst out laughing and it was a real laugh, genuine, a tummy grabbing, can't breathe laugh.

Damon watched her, glad he could get her to laugh, even if it was at his expense.

When she was done. He tried to look tough, "Are you done now?"

" Yes,"she said wiping her eyes.

They stayed there is silence for a few minutes and Damon listened and heard Bonnie's heartbeat and the heartbeat of the baby.

"So you don't call, you don't write," he said with a grin on his face.

" I had some things I needed to sort out."

"Yeah?"

"I went and communed with my family and tried to find some sort of resolution, to find some answers."

He nodded his head waiting for her to continue.

"Did you find the answers you were looking for."

"Not really, a week is not really a long time to come to a life altering decision."

"I agree, ", he said, " I am glad you are taking your time with things."

"I did decide to take the next semester off, so much has happened. I know I just started school, but I need a break."

" Hey you went to school for 18 years, a semester off from hitting the books won't kill you. You may be a stronger student later on because you have recharged."

" And I started therapy."

"That's great Bonnie, really great." He said hopeful.

"What do you think I should do Damon?"

"It's your choice Bonnie, I just want you to know that I support whatever decision you make."

"I really want your opinion," she pleaded.

So he told her what was in his heart.

"I don't think my father ever wanted me, he was never proud of anything I did. I wasted so much time trying to gain his approval. He was always so harsh with me and with Stefan."

He continued, "I don't think he loved me. I never knew my mother and the only love I received in my whole life was from Stefan, and Katherine came between that, and then I allowed my obsession with Elena ruin the relationship we were rebuilding. 150 year on this earth and no one has ever loved me. I was never enough for anyone," He scoffed. "I think about my father and I realize he was right about a lot of things. I never grew up, even now, I have wasted so much time partying, whoring around and chasing dreams. This past year I took a good, hard look at myself , can you imagine waking up after being on this earth for as long as I have and realizing you're a fool, I despise fools."

"Damon.."she interrupted.

"Let me get this out while I still can," he said " I don't honestly know what you should do but I know this, that if you do decide to have this baby, I will love it. I promise you that it will never think it wasn't enough, that is will always have enough love, be enough, have enough everything. Do you know how much time I have wasted chasing after something not real Bonnie? This child is real, you're real, it's a part of you, apart of my friend. I don't care about Shane, I care about you Bonnie, Shane means nothing to me, and one day he will mean nothing to you. "

She shook her head in disbelief, she couldn't believe what he had shown her, what he told her, sometimes she felt the same way, " I don't know if I can get past it Damon."

"You got past me," he smiled, " You blamed me for your grandmother's death, I killed your mother, Jeremy and I tried to kill you, I have said and done hateful things to you, but here we both stand, talking about your baby. Hell, I was just looking at a tiny leather jacket for the kid." He scoffed.

" So you admit you were picking out baby clothes?"

After a small pause, "I admit nothing."

She laughednervously, "Wow, that was really intense."

"I'm a pretty intense guy." He said, his baby blues twinkling.

"Can you still hear the heart beat?"

"Yeah, it's pretty strong."

She couldn't hide the small grin on her face.

"I still haven't made up my mind, but I want to thank you for your offer and your honesty, it does help to know I have support either way."

"You're welcome, judgy."

"I asked you to stop calling me that."

"Why? it reminds me of our rich history of once loathing each other."

"I think those days are behind us."

He helped her down from the trunk of the car.

" I know whatever choice you make will be the right one."

She looked at him with her tremendous green eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Does this mean no more witchy migraines."

"No more witchy migraines," she spoke into his shoulder.

He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her into the car. Once inside he closed the door and Bonnie rolled down the window to say her goodbye.

Damon reached through the car window and grabbed her seatbelt, his hand brushing against Bonnie's belly when he fastened it. He heard her swift intake of breath and she tensed up a little but just as quickly relaxed.

When he looked up she was staring at him expectantly and without thinking he put his large hand on her flat stomach. Bonnie hesitated for a moment and then put her hand on top of his. They stared at their hands protectively shielding the tiny being inside of her. Bonnie was the first to look up and her expression was still doubtful and afraid. Damon's face was full of awe.

"Drive safely,"he whispered.

"Goodnight."

Another week went by and she had not made a decision, by the 7th week Bonnie knew she was keeping the baby. On the 9th week Damon went back to Baby B Mine and purchased the Tiny leather jacket, onsies, bibs, diapers and other items, He accepted congratulations from the young shop clerk.

"Are you hoping for a girl or a boy?" she asked.

"It's doesn't matter" he grinned.

He left the store on cloud nine never noticing Shane watching from the shadows.


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They encourage me so much. Most have been positive but there have been a few that want me to speed things up. Well since this is my story and I am writing it I will tell the story I want to and at the pace I like**. **Thank** **you for your support**.

It was Bonnie's first ob/gyn appointment and Damon was not going to be late, but Atticus Shane showing up at his house the day of put a dent in his plans. Damon came downstairs to find the bastard sitting on his couch sipping on his favorite bourbourn. Stefan was leaning against the mantel of the fireplace, barely containing his fury, but with a look of amusement at the bastard, he knew how this would end.

"Well hello Sinatra," he smirked when he saw Damon, " I was just telling your brother here how I hope that we can come to some agreement."

"About what?" Damon asked barely holding it together. He tried to come across as smooth, but the beast inside of him wanted to be unleashed.

"Why the baby, my baby with Bonnie, of course." he said smirking smugly.

Damon froze in place, he reacted the way Shane expected.

" You will not come near Bonnie or that baby."

"You can't keep me from my child. And in the eyes of the law, I'm the biological father, not you." taking a sip, " no matter how much you have been running around town pretending otherwise."

"Son of a bitch! You have been watching us?" Damon asked with fake outrage.

"Of course, I have to look out for my legacy."

"What do you want," Stefan interrupted.

" I want what is mine, I want the child?" he announced, his black eyes twinkling.

"Why? so you can try to fulfill some crazy prophecy you saw in a book that you think is about you."

Now Shane was the one who looked shocked. " You are a lot smarter than you appear Salvatore. But you have really bad taste in women though. First with your brother's leftovers and then with mine."

Shane didn't get the reaction he expected.

"Can you believe this motherfucker?" Damon pointed casually at Shane speaking to Stefan.

"I can't," smiling at his brother."I can't believe he would even show up here."

"I think he may believe he is a step ahead of us, that would explain the shit eating grin on his face." Damon said pointing to Shane.

"Probably, " Stefan shrugged.

Shane was still trying to look cool sipping his drink but the way the Salvatores were acting, made him have second thoughts about coming there to confront them. He simply wanted to gloat, to show him he had the upper hand, he had the law on his side, he also had a witch that was helping him.

" He thinks he is under protection, otherwise he wouldn't have shown up to confront two vampires. I mean he ran like a BITCH the last time I saw him." Damon menaced glaring at Shane.

This was a mistake he thought.

"Yeah Abby said that her friend Mattie, another witch he knows, gave him some sort of mojo that protects him from danger. It's black magic." Stefan explained, not really to Damon, because Damon already knew. He was letting Shane know that the gig was up.

The brothers heard Shane swallow hard. He walked over to the bar and placed the empty glass on top, obviously trying to think and put some space between himself and the two killers on the other side of the room.

Damon smirked, "And his heart beat just kicked into overdrive, not so fun being the one taken advantage of huh?"

"Abby was useless, she betrayed her own daughter, you can't believe a word she says." He spoke to Stefan, he seemed to be the reasonable one. "You can't touch me,"

"Oh you're right I can't, but he can," tipping his head toward Damon," since he was the one that got Mattie to cast the spell for you in the first place, seems like Abby could be trusted for something. She told us how to get around the spell, sort of like a spell within a spell."

Before Shane could make another move, Damon was on him, he jabbed his hand through his ribcage and ripped out his heart shoving it down his throat, watching his face the whole time, "Didn't see that coming did you motherfucker?" Shane's lifeless body fell to the floor.

" You have got to get going, I'll clean up this shit." Stefan said.

Damon took one last look at Shane and sped up the steps to change his shirt and wash the blood off of his hands.

He hummed a upbeat tune as he left, saluting Stefan who grimaced wrapping the body up in plastic. He hummed the tune all the way to Bonnie's. She was staying with her father still, but making plans to move into her Grams before the baby was born.

"Hello Mr. Bennett."

"Hey Damon, how's it going?

"Great sir, great, you know that problem we had?"

"Yes." Her father said expectantly.

"Not a problem anymore."

"That's good to know," he said shaking Damon's hand." You taking Bonnie to the doctor?"

"Yep." He said popping the p.

" Bon honey, Damon's here."

" Be right down dad."

A few moments later Bonnie came down the stairs, she was wearing a simple blue maxie dress and some silver flats. Her hair was pulled in a high ponytail. She had not really began to show but a lot of her clothes had stopped fitting. She went shopping with Elena and Caroline and picked out a few dresses and things to hold her over until she began to really show.

She smiled when she saw Damon standing at the bottom of the stairs in his signature black on black. He was leaning with one elbow on the banister staring up at her, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Hello judgy," he grinned.

She responded, "Bloodsucker" in greeting inclining her head.

When she was close enough he bent down, placed his hand on her belly and spoke, "Hello baby."

Her father watched the exchange and although he was not to keen on the idea of his 19 year old having a baby out of wedlock or the way the kid was conceived or who she had chosen to help her, Bonnie was a lot better. She was working as his assistant at city hall and doing an awesome job, she went to therapy twice a week and appeared to be getting back to her normal self.

They were a lot closer than before and he was thankful. He asked her if she was positive about keeping the baby, and she confessed that she was not. But she knew she didn't want to abort the baby and that maybe over time with help she would be happy about the baby.

Bonnie slipped on her sweater and kissed him on the cheek, "see you later dad."

"Bye baby, good luck at the appointment."

She nodded her head and mumbled thanks walking out the front door.

Damon waved a goodbye to Mr. Bennett, he knew Bonnie was not ecstatic on the idea of the baby. He had done the best he could, he was supportive, but he grudgingly admitted to himself her attitude was starting to make him angry, Not with her but with the situation. He wanted her to be happy like he was. It was tough. He pondered telling her Shane was dead but decided that now was not the right time, if there ever was a good time.

Arriving at Dr. Janowitz office, Damon held the door and took a seat while Bonnie checked in. She took a seat next to him and picked up a magazine, thumbing through it. He looked around the waiting room and noticed several of the women watching them a few were checking him out. He would normally wink or flash his panty dropping smile, but most of the women were pregnant and he was with Bonnie. Even though they were just friends he didn't want anyone to know that the kid wasn't his, Mystic Falls was a small town and people had already been talking about the mayor's daughter. Her name was called after a few moments and going through to the examination room he saw some other nurses and the receptionist checking him out. He guided Bonnie down the hallway keeping his hand on the small of her back for support. He could tell she was nervous, her heart rate was faster than usual.

"Girl , she is lucky as hell, that boy is FINE!" one said.

" She is only 19, what the hell does she got that I don't."

He waited outside of the room while Bonnie got ready for her exam, she had seen the doctor weeks earlier after her rape and had been lucky she had no STD's and her HIV test came back negative. The pregnancy test was a different issue. Dr. Meredith Janowitz knew Bonnie's situation, she had been her doctor since she hit puberty and knew her Grandmother well. Dr. Janowitz opened the exam room and motioned for Damon to enter, she wasn't exactly sure what was going on between the two of them but Bonnie wanted him there when she had her first sonogram.

" We won't be able to tell a lot at 10 weeks but you will hear the heartbeat and see that the baby is real Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded her head nervously.

Bonnie was dressed in a hospital gown and her belly was exposed. The doctor squeezed some kind of goo on her stomach and then used a wand to try to find the baby. Damon went and stood by Bonnie's head and watched the monitor. Soon a fuzzy picture appeared.

"Alright just a moment here," the doctor said.

Bonnie grabbed Damon's hand, she was terrified. He didn't know what she expected to see, two heads, a snake some sort of demon, he was glad he was there with her.

" There it is, " the doctor said finally with a sigh. Damon and Bonnie both leaned closer to the monitor to see the tiny image of the baby.

" See that right there?" the doctor said pointing to the imagine.

"Yeah," Bonnie said choking up a little.

"Wow." He said squeezing her hand.

The doctor switched a button and the room filled with the same rhythmic beat Damon had been hearing for weeks.

"That's the heartbeat, it sounds good and strong," Dr. Janowitz said squeezing Bonnie's arm reassuring her.

"That's your baby Bonnie." She said her eyes sparkling with tears. She had known Bonnie since she was a little girl. She was amazed at the woman she had become. She didn't know if she would be strong enough to carry the child of a rapist. She looked at Mr. Salvatore and he was watching Bonnie closely.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said turning on the light and closing the door quietly behind her.

"Is that what you have been hearing all this time?" she asked Damon.

"Yes."

" That's why it was so real to you, " she said.

"Yeah."

"I better get dressed," She said looking away from his intense gaze.

"Alright," Damon said obviously confused. He was disappointed, nothing had changed. She didn't seem any more excited than she had been before the appointment. He left her to get dressed and Dr. Janowitz was waiting for him in the hallway.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

" Fine."

"She needs time Damon, I am glad you are here for her."

"She just seems to be going through the motions."

She smiled sympathetically. "She is seeing a therapist and coming to grips with her situation. These things take time, having a child is a huge change and more so with Bonnie's predicament."

He agreed and thanked her. The doctor went back in the room to finish up with Bonnie. He knew she was right, Bonnie was doing the best she could with what she was given.

"You ready to go," he asked smiling when she emerged from the exam room.

"Yeah," she said smiling back.

Damon pulled into the parking lot at the Grille.

" You hungry?"

" Sure."

It was the first thing she said since leaving the doctor's office. Her quietness made him worry, what was she thinking?

They walked into the Grille and immediately Bonnie spotted her Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Tyler and Jeremy seated at a table.

The girls waved Bonnie and Damon over to where they were Damon was not in the mood for the get along gang.

"Let's find a booth so we can talk, Bon." He pleaded.

"What? They see us, that would be rude Damon."

He exhaled audibly and followed her to the table. Jeremy stood to allow Bonnie to sit down.

"Everything went okay," he said taking up his perch next to Stefan.

" Taken care of," Stefan responded saluting with his glass.

"How did the appointment go?" Vampire Barbie asked.

Damon glared at Caroline, willing her for once to keep her mouth shut.

" It was so great guys!" Bonnie said enthusiastically, shocking Damon.

She was digging around in her purse for something, " Look the doctor gave me a picture of the baby. I'm going to frame it!" finally finding the grainy image.

The girls gathered around her chair and Damon observed the two friends cover their hearts and "Awwwwwwwwwww," and Bonnie beaming proudly at the image.

He was pretty sure that Caroline and Elena had no idea what they were looking for.

"That's great Bonnie," Jeremy and Tyler said confused looking at the picture when she handed it to them.

Jeremy passed it to Stefan.

Stefan stared at the photo and said quietly to Damon , "What the hell am I supposed to be looking at?"

"It's your neice or nephew brother." Damon grinned happily, slapping Stefan on the back.


	10. Chapter 10

"Abner?" Bonnie crinkled her nose is distaste "Are you demented?"

"What's wrong with the name Abner? It was very popular when I was growing up."

"Damon you grew up in the mid 1800's."

" There were a lot of good things about the 1800's. Those were the good ole days, "he said full of nostalgia.

"Yeah, the good ole days on the plantation, I don't know what slaves were thinking, nobody had it better than them." Bonnie said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

They'd recently found out the baby was a boy, so their weekends were spent decorating the nursery and getting Bonnie settled into her new home. Her grams left her the house and Bonnie felt like she should be living on her own when the baby came. Damon spent most days making upgrades and baby proofing the place.

" Well we couldn't all be happy Bonnie," ducking from the carrot she threw at his head.

She was making dinner for the gang while Damon annoyed her with obnoxious baby names. Things were good, really good. Bonnie was still seeing a therapist once a week now and Damon was there supporting he, they were friends, true friends. He was driving Bonnie crazy with books, names and her eating habits, "No caffeine Bon, it will make the baby emo like Jerm."

" I think Abner Salvatore has a nice ring to it."

"Damon," she warned with a grin, "what about Bennett?" she asked.

"Bennett? So he is going to be a douchebag? You have decided that we are going to just raise him a douche bag. Popped collars and Speary's going to daycare, is that it?"

"I can't talk to you. " she announced shaking her head laughing out loud. "Caroline suggested Leonardo."

Damon threw his hands in the air and plopped down on the couch. "G-M-A-F-B, why? Because Titanic is her favorite movie? Rose was a bitch! If she had stayed her fat ass in the life raft, Jack would still be alive instead of a popsicle?"

"It was romantic."

"Pftt, romance is over rated, if I were a woman…"

His cell phone went off stopping his rant, "What's up?"

" I found something."

" I gotta go, business." He said to Bonnie, kissing her belly as he left. It was something he had started doing, Bonnie thought it was sweet.

"Dinner will be served at 7 pm with or without you."

He grabbed his signature leather jacket and headed home to meet Stefan. He had been spooked by a dream he had a few nights ago. Sheila and Emily Bennett had come to and warned him Bonnie and the baby were not safe, that something dark was coming for them. That he needed to protect them. He had spent every waking hour with Bonnie, without alerting her of the danger. She once asked him if he ever wondered what happened to Shane and he casually replied, in the negative. She stared at him waiting for more, but he offered nothing. She figured Shane was dead, Damon didn't leave lose ends. Walking through the door he was surprised to see Abby Bennett sitting on the couch. He had not seen her since she helped them with the spell to kill Shane.

"Okay, what'd you find out?"

"Abby had the same dream as you."Stefan said, causing Damon to go cold.

"What does it mean?, he asked Abby.

" I contacted Mattie, she said Shane was into some shit that she wasn't even aware of, bad shit. He may try to harm Bonnie or the baby."

"Shane is dead. I ripped his heart out remember, Stefan buried him."

"I know that Damon, but this magic is stronger than that she said he was using something strong enough to punch a hole in this world."

"Why can't we ever catch a break, this fucker better be dead." He said through clenched teeth.

"We have to be sure Damon." She said.

The three of them drove to the spot Stefan buried the body. They stood over the spot in silence. There was no body and the hole had been dug open. Shining a light into the hole they could see broken off fingernails and claw prints in the hole. There was some sort of black goo all over the ground. Damon stared into the hole in horror. " He dug his way out of hole, how the fuck did he do that? I've got to get to Bonnie."

Bonnie opened the door to find Damon standing on the porch. "Why are you knocking? Come in."

She turned her back to him and wobbled back into the kitchen.

" I am surprised you are back so early. No one else has arrived yet." She said heading back into the kitchen to finish dinner. She was chopping vegetables for a salad on the kitchen island.

' I love veggies, you do to huh baby?" She said plopping a cucumber into her mouth.

She looked up to find Damon slowly making his way to her. " Are you okay? You're walking funny." She asked concerned.

"I'm fine, so alive."

She continued with her task, " So you are dead set on naming the baby Abner?"

He had made his way to the island and stood very close to Bonnie, to close. "Damon, what's wrong with you, I am trying to finish this up." He grabbed her face and tried to kiss her on the lips.

She shoved him gently, "Damon, what the hell is wrong with you." She said confused.

She turned around and nervously began to wash the lettuce. They were not a couple, Damon had never even hinted at something more and Bonnie was not ready for it.

She cleared her throat and said, "So Abner…"

"I was thinking we could name the baby after his father, " he said, his voice scratchy.

"You want to name the baby Damon Jr?" She asked not turning around.

"I want to name the baby Atticus, after his father."

Bonnie closed her eyes, turning slowly and waving her hand she spoke, "reveal your self."

Covered in dirt and filth, Atticus Shane stood in her kitchen. His eyes were pitch black no white at all and there was jet black goo leaking from every orifice of his body. His eyes, his ears, and in the center of his chest was a black hole that she could see straight through, everytime his heart beat, black liquid squirted out.

" Hello Bonnie," he said the black liquid leaking from his mouth.

Her cell phone rang, he grabbed it and threw it across the room shattering it. Bonnie picked up a knife and threatened, "stay away from me."

He lunged towards her and before Bonnie could react he slammed her head into the cabinet disorienting her.

She shook her head to clear it while Shane hauled her body on top of the kitchen island, face up. He climbed on top of her body, sliding his hands over her breast molesting her. Bonnie opened her eyes and almost panicked he was on top of her touching her, he lowered face to kiss her. She saw into the blackness of his mouth into his soulless eyes on top of her and she knew she had to stop him. This time she was going to stop him! She lifted her arms and Shane flew off of her onto the ceiling above. His head and body slammed and she heard the crack, before she could move out of the way, his unconscious body slammed back onto her and pain shot through her belly, falling onto the hardwood floors. They both landed hard on the floor, Bonnie directly on her stomach. Trying to stand she felt a slight pull between her legs so instead she crawled into a sitting position. She noticed in his hand he was holding onto something, a talisman. She tried to stand again but a breath taking pain shot through her abdomen, she slid back down on the floor unable to move. She looked down and noticed blood on her green dress and lifting up the dress saw blood covered her thighs. She felt another sharp pain and more blood gushed out of her body. Another pain, more blood.

She didn't know how long she sat there before they found her. She felt Damon lift her from the floor and in a panicked voice say her name. She was aware of Caroline and Elena's soothing voices, telling her it was okay, but mostly she was aware of the blood. She held her abdomen and sobbed, " the baby, the baby." Damon yelled for Abby to drive faster from the back seat .

"The baby is gone Bonnie." Dr. Janowitz told Bonnie, " I'm so sorry."

Damon sat next to the bed holding Bonnie's hand. There was nothing to be done.

" You will have to deliver it, you have lost to much blood for us to sedate you."

"When?" Bonnie asked through tears.

"As soon as possible to avoid infection."

/

"Push Bonnie," the doctor said.

Damon supported her body, held Bonnie's hand and braced her as she pushed through another contraction.

"Once more."

She took a breathe and pushed again.

The baby slipped out and Damon watched as the doctor cut the cord. The room was dead silent. Damon had imagined this moment many times, never had he imagined silence. Bonnie closed her eyes tightly turning away from the scene. She didn't want to see the baby. Damon held her as she sobbed, never shedding a tear.

When he went back to the waiting room, everyone knew the baby was gone. All offered condolences and he grudgingly accepted. Elena hugged him and asked could they see Bonnie. "After her mom and dad." he said.

Later that evening Stefan accompanied Damon down to the morgue to take ownership of the body.

The tiny baby boy was laid out on a slab wrapped in a blanket. His son. Damon tried his best to hold it together and he did a pretty good job until some hospital worker asked him if he wanted to give the baby a name. Damon exhaled slowly and whispered "Abner, Abner Bennett Salvatore." He picked the baby up and held him, gently kissing his tiny forehead. He looked at Stefan and with the most pitfull voice imaginable said," I want him to be held once by someone who loves him." Finally the flood gates broke. Stefan held him in his arms while he cried like a little boy.

A day later he headed to see Bonnie with flowers but stopped short seeing Abby and Owen Bennett on either side of the bed, while Bonnie slept. Abby was the first to see him and motioned for him to join her in the hallway.

"Did you do what I told you?" she asked.

"Yeah, one burned to a crisp professor and one destroyed talisman. That is the end of it then. Now Bonnie can put all of this behind her and get on with her life."

Abby dipped her head and stared at Bonnie. " She can't ever have another baby Damon."

"What did you say?"

" Meredith says that there was damage and " she choked out, "because of it Bonnie will never be able to have a child of her own."

He stared at Bonnie through the window. "Does she know?"

" We told her this morning."

He threw the flowers in the trash.

/

The memorial service was 3 days later, it rained all day, he held the umbrella over his and Bonnie's heads at the gravesite. She squeezed his hand when she saw the headstone.

"Abner Bennett Salvatore. It fits." She whispered to him through her tears.

They drove home from the service in silence, she would stay with him that night, neither wanted to be alone.

They trudged up the stairs together after their friends and loved ones left.

Damon opened the door to his bedroom and watched as Bonnie kicked off her shoes, pulled down the covers and climbed in. He made a fire, while Bonnie watched and then

climbed into the bed with her. She immediately scooted over where his open arms were waiting to hold her. They watched the fire burn in silence for a long while before Bonnie broke the silence.

" I am going back to Whitmore for the summer semester."

"That's good Bon, you don't want to wait until fall?"

"No, the sooner the better."

His chin was resting on top of her head, her arms wrapped around his waste.

"Did you see him?" she asked.

"I did, I held him too."

"What was it like to hold him?"

A tear slid down his face. " It was the best moment of my life."

"I wish I could have been there with you," she whispered.

"You were."

"What did he look like?"

"You, he was all you, very judgy."

She smiled turning her face into his chest.

"Do you think he will be okay?"

" I know he will, he has your Gram, Emily and all the other Bennetts to watch over him. Just like they watch over you."

"I'm sorry Damon, I know how much you wanted this."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it was just something that was not meant to be." he said through his pain.

" I guess," she said quietly," like me being a mother, I never knew how badly I wanted it until I knew I couldn't have it."

"I have something for you."

He opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a bible. Bonnie sat up on the pillows wiping her nose and face. To say she was shocked to see Damon with a bible was an understatement.

He opened the Bible and on the inside were two neatly tied light blue bows inside the bows were two lockes of light brown hair.

He handed one of the lockes to Bonnie, she stared at it for a moment before balling it up her hand placing her hands over her heart, closing her eyes and quietly beginning to cry again.

"I'll never forget him never. Come rain or shine I will always remember the gift you gave me Bonnie."

Damon put the bible back on the stand and held her as she slept, all night long, thinking if only, if only, if only.


	11. Chapter 11

3 years later

" Bonnie Marie Bennett."

Damon cheered "Way to go Judgy!" as Bonnie walked proudly across the stage to accept her college degree.

The gang was all there cheering her on, even Abby. Damon had come to an understanding after the death of Abner and although he still could barely stand her he found that a shitty mom was better than no mom at all. So he tolerated her for Bonnie." Go Bonnie!" she screamed.

He spied Mr. Bennet smiling proudly. " Way to go baby girl!"

Bonnie smiled and waved. She was so proud of herself. She was graduating Magna Cum Laude with a degree in criminal justice, she planned to attend law school but too tell the truth she was tired of school and she was graduating a year earlier than everyone of her peers, and she took a semester off!

The past three years had been good to her. She was no longer in one on one therapy, but she still wasn't dating exclusively, no matter how many times Caroline found, " the perfect guy" for her.

She was still a bit apprehensive around men and she also didn't want to set herself up for failure.

Damon was happy too. He had a job working as an independent consultant for the Sheriff's office. It didn't pay a lot but he wasn't doing it for the pay, he needed a purpose. He still partied and still enjoyed having meaningless sex with hot women but he had changed and he couldn't go back to that person.

Later that night at the Grille the gang was sitting around drinking and celebrating Bonnie.

She flew out of her seat when "Fly" by Niki Minaj and Rhianna began to play.

"I love this song!" She headed to the dance floor alone swaying to the music. Damon watched her and smiled to himself. It had taken a while but she had regained her confidence and spark. He admired her and what she had gone through and still thought the world was a good place.

He watched as a guy that was around her age swaggered up and started dancing. She tensed up as usual and apologized walking away.

"Hey you just gonna leave me hanging?"

She smiled and slid into the seat next to him.

"Why didn't you dance with that guy, I thought you liked that song."

She shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her margarita.

He didn't know why he asked, he didn't want her to dance with the guy. He felt pangs of jealousy whenever any man noticed Bonnie. He was in love with her or at least he thought he was, he didn't really know what love was. He had never been close to anyone like he was with Bonnie. He had shown her who he was and she had not run from it. She had embraced him, flaws and all. Deep down he knew he didn't deserve her but he watched her grow into a woman and he wanted her to notice him. He held her when she had nothing. She held him when he had nothing. She was his closest friend and if she asked him to he would bring her the stars and the moon. Of course she had no idea how he felt, he disguised it with lose women and booze.

She was comfortable enough talking about sex with him that he could tell her about his sexual exploits. She would shake her head and blush, he would never forget when she asked him about a year ago what an orgasm felt like. He wanted so badly to say " I can show you better than I can tell you." But he knew she wasn't ready for that. So he told her it was undescribable and went home and jacked off in the shower.

He was stuck in friend mode and Bonnie seemed happy that way. She made him dinners when she was home from school and had the occasional movie night. Sometimes he would catch her watching him and he would think maybe theres a chance but he was to afraid of rejection to go further. Their relationship was the simpliest most complicated thing in his life. Imagine sharing a child with a woman, seeing that child laid to rest to soon, knowing the most intimate details of each others lives and he'd never even kissed her. It was all very confusing.

" I mean you got to date sometime.' he said.

"Why do I have to date Damon, my life is perfectly fine the way it is." She clapped her hands happily! "Oh did I tell you I am teaching classes at Pretty girls."

"The strip club?" he knew perfectly well that it was a kids dance studio but he liked to get rise out of her.

" You're an ass."

He laughed loudly. " If it makes you happy Bonnie."

"Of course it makes me happy, don't I look happy," she beamed.

She was trying to find all these ways to fill the empty spaces in her life. Volunteering to teach ballerina classes for toddlers was the new one.

"What days are you teaching, maybe I'll swing by, there should be a lot of hot moms there right?" he asked eyeing her to see if he could get her to react.

" Tuesdays and Thursdays at 630 after I get off work." she said dissappointing him. "Maybe I can teach you a few moves" she teased elbowing him in the side.

" My moves are just fine. As a matter of fact.," He said hopping across the table to get out of the booth. He grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet, pushing her with both hands on her hips from behind to the dance floor as Chris Brown's 'She aint you" began to play. She grinned from ear to ear as he pushed her out on the dance floor. They danced for hours, laughing and talking, anyone watching would think they were a couple in love sharing a night out.

/

Bonnie started her job as a law clerk right after graduation. She loved the law, maybe because everything else had been so chaotic in her life. The law was the most stable thing she could think to do when she went back to school.

Sometimes things got hectic, but all in all it was a pretty cool gig. She got to see her dad and Damon when he stopped by on a case. Lately she'd started having these feelings about Damon. Of course she knew he was attractive, but she felt something. She didn't know what it was but it was there bubbling just beneath the surface and it kept her up nights.

She would see him out sometimes with some bimbo or as Caroline would say "trailer booty." And Damon would saunter up introduce the chick to Bonnie. She would be cordial and smile not judging his outwardly but inside cringing.

She would watch a movie with him and become exaspperated at his constant chatter but the next weekend she would invite him over again. She enjoyed spending time with him. He saw her fall apart and he helped to build her back up. The entire time she was away at school, not a week would not go by without her coming out of a class or her dorm to find Damon leaning on his blue Camaro checking in on her. She depended on him, she was happier after she saw him. She didn't know what that meant and she was to afraid to look further into it.

Every year on the anniversary of Abner's death she would get a dozen white roses with a card that said simply, for the mother of my child. She knew they shared something special, she was closer to him than she was to anyone in her life.

Sex, was a complicated thing for her. Since her rape she had never been with anyone. Her therapist told her she was still a virgin, Bonnie didn't buy that. She wanted to be intimate with someone she just was picky on who it should be.

"What if I start to like the guy and he wants lots of kids, what then?" she explained to Caroline and Elena.

"We are in the same boat Bonnie. If the guy loves you he will accept you, all of you."

When it came down to it she guessed she was just afraid of rejection. Afraid that she would be intimate with some guy and he would say " well that was awful."

Caroline and Elena used to censor sex talks around her, but Bonnie had encouraged them to speak freely. Some of the things Caroline was into , she was sure may be illegal in some states. She was frustrated and to temper that frustration she threw herself into school, work and volunteering her time with kids. She felt it was a tribute to Abner's memory.

She was running late for her ballet class starting in 15 minutes. She swung her BMW hybrid into the parking lot and rushed to change.

The two and three year old girls were all waiting to begin. Leaning against the wall in the back of the class were the parent of the little girls and to her surprise, Damon, leaning against the wall. During the lesson she noticed several of the mom's checking him out, obviously wondering who's father he was. Damon could hear them whispering, but he only had eyes for Bonnie. She was magnificent with the little girls, patient, funny, supportive and encouraging. She would make a phenomenal mother he thought sadly. When the class was over he waited in the studio for her to clean up.

He sat in a folding chair as she gathered her things.

"You were really good with those kids Bon."

"Thanks Damon, " she beamed as she locked the door in case someone wandered into the studio.

" I mean I can tell some of them maybe black swans one day. A few may be better suited for a horizontal pole instead of a parallel one" he smirked.

She shook her head and laughed. "You are terrible."

"Hey I am just calling them like I see them."

She went to remove her Ipod from the sound system when Damon used his vamp speed to stop her.

"I thought you were going to teach me a few moves."

She snatched the Ipod from his hand and said, " I thought you said there was nothing wrong with your moves."

" Hey you are never to old to learn." Snatching the ipod out of her hand.

"You're ancient though." She smirked.

He scrolled through the song and found what he was looking for placing the Ipod back in the dock, "Fly" filled the studio.

She smiled and placed her hand in his outstretched hand. They began to waltz around the room.

"You dance divinely, Mr. Salvatore." Bonnie said mimicking a line from Gone with the wind.

" Shut up" He teased. He spun her around the room and watched as she closed her eyes and began to hum along to the song.

"I love this song," she said and he let her hand go. She stopped dancing and looked at him. He was watching her with his arms crossed. He lifted a hand signaling for her to continue. She was a little embarrassed but apart one alternative therapy class was sensual dancing. She had only done it with other rape victims, women like her and she taught Caroline and Elena a few moves. It's now or never Bonnie, she thought. If you can dance for Damon you may be ready to be date or something more serious.

She moved around the room in perfect synch with the music, eyes closed, touching herself sensually, singing the words. She was lithe, petite, limber, beautiful, glowingly perfect, thought Damon. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. If he didn't know it before he knew it now. He wanted her. The room went silent and she stood in the middle of the dance floor, breathing heavily.

"I love dancing."

He said nothing, just nodded his head.

" You want to get something to eat."

"Not tonight," he scratched his head still staring at her.

His blue eyes travelled to her lips and he had the strongest urge to kiss her.

"Your body is different" he said finally. She had curves in all the right places.

"I work out a lot."

She was totally unaware of what she was doing to him.  
"We better get going," he said looking at his watch.

"You go ahead," she smiled brightly, her face full of life. " I really feel like dancing." Her green eyes wide and sparkling.

He should go, he needed a drink to clear his mind of the images of her body moving across the floor. He kept seeing her under him naked doing the same moves underneath him.

He swaggered up to where she stood and put his arm around her waist pulling her to him. Bonnie was a little shocked but she didn't pull away. He begin to sway and she followed his lead. There was no music playing, all Bonnie could hear was her own heart hammering in her ears. She knew he could hear it too. She wrapped her arms around his waste and pulled him close to her. Intimacy was difficult but not with Damon, not tonight. She let him rub his hand along her back, up her arms and hold her closer than any man had ever done. Damon knew this was a big deal for her and he didn't want to scare her or take advantage of the situation. He just wanted to be near her. Feel her warmth, her spirit, her goodness.

After a long while they pulled apart and Damon moved a strand of stray hair out of Bonnie's eyes.

" You okay?"

"Yeah."

That night while Bonnie slept, Damon went to a bar, a pretty brown skinned girl with light brown eyes caught his eye. She flirted and invited him back to her room for a "good time." It had happened before. He would spend the day with Bonnie, and then go out and bang some girl from behind and feed until he got the image of her big green eyes out of his head and he could once again face her and pretend he didn't want her.

This night was no different, stumbling through her apartment door and onto the bed Damon tried, he really tried but he couldn't substitute this girl for the real one. He compelled the girl to forget him. Wishing he could stop thinking about Bonnie, how she felt in his arms, how her body moved with his and how much he wanted her.


	12. Chapter 12

She was going to do it! She called Caroline and told her she was ready to be set up. Caroline was ecstatic and immediately called Elena to let her know. Elena screamed and then looked over to Stefan and Damon, announcing that Bonnie was going out on a date!

Stefan immediately looked at Damon to gage his reaction. His brother shoved his chair back from the kitchen table and left the room. Elena looked at Stefan confused, Stefan just shrugged his shoulders.

He had been aware for a long time of his brothers growing affection for the little witch but said nothing. He thought maybe Bonnie felt the same was also but was to afraid to take the plunge.

"So she uses me to cross some sexual barrier a few days ago and then decides to saddle up to one of Caroline loser set up to get her jollies out?" He said to no one in the car with him, "we'll just see about that!"

He was going to go over to her house and tell her the no way in hell was she going out with some ass munch. Then he was going to kiss her until she begged for it and hopefully invite him to cross another sexual barrier! Oh who the hell was he kidding? He wasn't going to do anything. He was going to wish her luck on this milestone and hope that she has a goodtime.

He did exactly that, he however stalked her the entire night in crow form to make sure that the guy behave himself. The guy was nice enough, pulled her chair out, paid for dinner, and walked her to the door.

"I had a great time Bonnie."

"Me too." She said nervously, is he going to try to kiss me? I hope he doesn't.

"Well," the guy said nervously, "if you aren't busy or have plans next weekend I would love to take you out for a movie."

"I'd like that," She smiled.

"Or dancing," he continued.

That did it , that was it, dancing. Dancing was reserved for Damon and Damon only! He was going to kill this guy, drain him dry and leave his corpse on Bonnie's porch!

" No dancing," she said firmly.

"What, you can't dance? I thought Caroline told me that you were a dance teacher and danced all through high school and college."

" I am and I did, dancing is just," she ran her fingers through her brown hair." It is just something that is private to me, intimate. It's my own."

He smiled," I get it, we have only been out once."

"Yeah."

"I'll call you next week?"

"I'd like that."

"Goodnight Bonnie."

"Goodnight Karl."

Karl! Karl! When has a nice guy every been named Karl. Karl Rove, Karl the guy who betrayed Patrick Swayze in Ghost. Karl Marx! Caroline was an idiot! He wasn't really sure about Karl Marx being evil but it fit into themad rant going on in his mind.

She entered her house and the Karl, spits, left.

He waited for as long as he could before knocking on her door. She was already dressed for bed in a pair of boy short pajamas and a spaghetti strap top.

" Damon, what are you doing here so late?"

"It's only 11 Bonnie, creature of the night remember." He said pointing to himself.

He strolled into the living room and plopped down on the couch. She plopped down on the other end and began to flip the channels on the tv. She had a few candles lit and a glass of red wine on the coffee table.

She took a sip of her wine.

"Aren't you going to offer me a drink?" he asked annoyed.

"You know where everything is, get it yourself." She said still flipping the channels.

"Would it hurt you to be nicer to me?" he asked getting off the couch and pouring himself a glass of his favorite bourboun, he kept at her house.

"Whatever, " she mumbled not realizing the tender mood he was in.

"Whatever what, it would kill you to be nicer to me or whatever you don't give a shit!?"

She finally looked at his face and saw that he was not joking around.

" I don't know where this is coming from. You always fix your own drinks. You know where everything is in the house."

"Maybe Bonnie I want you to fix a drink for me, I mean when Stefan is here you ask him if he would like something to drink but for me you just assume that I want to fix my own drink?"

"You fix your own drinks all the time." She repeated, still confused. " You want me to start fixing your drinks for you?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I'm saying." He repeated.

"Yes?"

"I'm saying sometimes a man wants a woman to fix drinks for him."

She burst into laughter.

"Damon what the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't know." He finally gave up, he didn't know what he was talking about and started laughing too.

He sat down close to her on the couch and began to watch the TV show with her. She snuggled up close to him on the couch and rested her head on his chest.

He thought is this how it is always going to be. She goes out on dates and I come over later and hang. He could live with that? Maybe for a little while. But what would happen when she met a nice decent guy and he didn't care about kids and just wanted Bonnie. What if Karl was that guy, what was he going to do? He was so tired of unrequited love. He wanted to not just be touched but to be held, and he wanted it with Bonnie. It was all very frustrating.

"How did the date go?" he finally questioned afraid he had missed something and Karl was Mr. Right.

"Okay, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah, I don't know, he asked me out again?"

"Are you going to go?"

"Maybe, he seemed like a nice guy. And Caro already got her mom to run a background check on him, and he was clean." She giggled and yawned.

" Good Looking out on Blondie's part." He hated Blondie, he was suddenly restless " I better get going, I just stopped by to see how you were." He said rising from the couch.

" You're leaving?"

"Yeah, you're tired, I have am kind of hungry so I am going to stop at the Grille, do what I do and maybe I will get lucky. Who the hell am I kidding look at me, of course I will get lucky!" he smirked wanting her to care.

Bonnie, didn't know why but the thought of Damon getting lucky with someone tonight did not sit well with her.

"Why don't you stay here." She offered." I have blood bags in the freezer and you can sleep in one of the spare bedrooms."

"Not in the mood for bloodbags tonight Bon."

"What about my blood?" she offered shyly.

Another step he thought, one more step closer. His blue eyes widened and he looked at her shocked.

The way he was looking at her made her feel all warm and fuzzy. She would never ever allow him to drink from her, would she? Somehow it occurred to her that this was the most intimate relationship she had ever had with a man. She was going to let him drink from her, touch her. She trusted Damon. Sitting on the couch in the living room she wanted him to drink from her. She might go so far as to say she wanted him. She saw want in his eyes, he wanted her, not just her blood and she was thrilled by it.

Okay okay okay he thought. Say yes. No say no. Okay say something clever. Say something you idiot she just offered you her blood.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." she said trying to sound casual.

" Well if you insist." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, he wasn't going to say no. He removed his jacket, threw it on a chair in the corner and sat down close to her again. She pushed her hair back from her neck and shoulders. He pulled her close to him and smelled her hair and rubbed his lips against her neck., savoring every moment. He sank his fangs into the tender flesh and he pulled. He felt her inhale, and then slowly exhale.

Her blood was magical, intoxicating, intense. He pulled a little more and pulled her closer, she let him. She was pulling him closer to her and she moaned. Bonnie moaned. Damon felt little Damon spring to life.

"Bonnie?" he moaned out her name, questioning her.

"Please." She moaned. She didn't even know what she was asking for, but she didn't want him to stop, ever. She felt a tingling between her legs. Damon gently pushed her down on the couch before either one knew it they were kissing. Bonnie was the first to pull away, sitting up swiftly.

"What was that?" He wanted to look at her but he couldn't, if she looked in his eyes, she may see what he was thinking, what he wanted more than anything. Inside of her, to be inside of her, her legs wrapped around his waist as he moved in and out of her. To know everything about her, to love her.

"That was kissing."

"Don't do that again." She said shaking her head.

"Why not? You liked it right."

"Because we are friends Damon. "

"Friends make the best lovers." As soon as he said lovers he knew he had made a mistake.

"Lover's?"

"I didn't mean that Bonnie, well I did mean it, I don't know what I meant. I know I liked kissing you and I think you like kissing me."

She turned away from him slightly embarrassed.

" Don't be ashamed of wanting what you want. I'm not." He said devilishly.

"Damon..."

"What Bonnie." He said growing angry," I can be you friend, hold you when you need to be held, but that's it. You can't see yourself with me?"

" Because I don't think I can give you what you want."

"You don't know what I want."

" I think we should forget this ever happened." She said, she was afraid, afraid of what she felt when he kissed her, afraid of herself. As much as she had grown up and learned about herself over the past 3 years she also knew there were things she still didn't know.

"Fine!" he said grabbing his jacket and stomping to the door.

"Damon, please don't be mad, I'm sorry. I don't want to lose what we have."

He turned to look at her, he saw the fear in her eyes.

He sobered," You are not going to get off that easy Judgy, you're stuck with me." He smirked.

She smiled in relief," See you tomorrow?"She asked.

Just then the mantle clock struck midnight. They both stared at the clock, something had change between them and this was only the beginning, there was more to come. As the clock chimed, both were aware of the shift.

"It is tomorrow," he said softly, walking over to her and kissing her gently of the forehead.

"Happy 23rd Birthday, Bonnie."


	13. Chapter 13

**Later that night Lucy went to see Bonnie in the home she had inherited from her grandmother. She looked around; Bonnie had made it her own. Gone were the Afghans and doilies, replaced with a modern feel an artistic vibrancy. Bright furniture and paintings that fit a young well to do woman like Bonnie. "You won't change my mind." she said. Lucy looked at her. "I don't need to; you will do it because it is what we do. Bennett witches protect the Earth Bonnie. This is your destiny." Bonnie looked away from her. "Didn't you hear what I said earlier, I can't have children? Meredith said so." Bonnie's voice was so pitiful and the look on her face was so tragic Lucy had to look away. " It is cruel of you to do this. I have accepted it."**

**"Anything is possible Bonnie."**

"You are with Damon."

Bonnie laughed and exhaled at the same time." I have never been with Damon, he is just my friend."

"He's in love with you."

Bonnie stopped breathing. "You're mistaken."

"You're in love with him."

"You're mistaken." She said again firmly.

"He's the one Bonnie."

Bonnie's heart stopped. "The one what?"

"It is what was meant to be, what was always meant to be."

" I knew you were going to say something crazy like that. What do you want me to do? Call Damon up and say what exactly?" she asked angrily. " Hey Damon, the witches say we were meant to be so jump in your pimp mobile and get your hot ass over here and impregnate the barren Bonnie Bennett!"

"Bonnie, I didn't say this would be easy."

"Compared to all the things I have had to deal with, this is nothing!"

"I'm sorry about Abner, Bonnie."

"Don't talk about that baby, I can't bear to think of him. Being a witch is the reason I lost him. Shane wouldn't not have come after me if it wasn't for that, I was so blind! I have lost so many things because of my magic."

" Being a witch is not the reason you lost that baby, I am sorry about him. I truly am but he was not meant to be."

She slapped Lucy then, hard! The room was so quiet you could hear the ticking of the clock.

"Get out!"

" You can't hide from the truth Bonnie, witches and vampires are natural enemies, but you somehow found a way to care about Damon, flaws and all. You know what I speak is the truth. You can deny all you want, but fate has a way of making the impossible possible."

"The only reason Damon and I became close is because of the rape, we became friends because of our grief over Abner. If I had never agreed to allow him to be his father we wouldn't be discussing this, He probably would be still trying to kill me. I don't believe what you are telling me."

"Somethings are true whether you choose to believe them or not." Lucy simply responded.

Bonnie turned her head from her. "What is it you expect me to do?" she could argue and fight this forever, try to find a solution to the whole savior of the world thing that did not include opening up her heart and body but she knew it was fruitless. The witches were rarely wrong. She would have to sacrifice her body and her heart. Something she used to do on a regular basis before, but was terrified at the idea of rejection now.

"Love him, let him love you, nature will take care of the rest."

" I don't know if I have the courage to do this, admit I love a vampire, letting a vampire love me, it's not natural."

" Bonnie Bennett, loving someone is the most natural thing you can do. You can, you will, and more importantly you have too, not just because of what I told you, but you have to stop living in fear Bonnie."

She looked at Lucy and saw the truth in her words. It was as if every step or misstep she had made in her life had been towards this moment.

"What if I really can't have a baby?"

" Let the witches worry about that, we are a very powerful coven and we are the Bennets after all" Lucy smiled and teased, " Girl, imagine all the fun you are going to have trying to get pregnant! Practice makes perfect and I am sure that he will be up for it." she smirked suggestively, "if you know what I mean. Damon Salvatore is a legend."

Bonnie blushed, "So he tells me."

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation, Bonnie opened the door to find the legend himself smirking on the other side. He smiled devilishly at Bonnie.

" How much did you hear?" she asked not amused.

"Up to the part about me being a legend." He said swaggering through the door.

"In your own mind." She said slamming the door.

" So Lucy, tell me what you have heard." He said as he plopped down on the couch.

Lucy shook her head and grabbed her purse ignoring Damon.

"I gotta go Bon," kissing her lightly on the cheek, " Don't screw this up, or you have us to answer to." She threatened pointing toDamon.

"Have fun girl." She winked and left the two of them alone to face the music.

Bonnie saw her to the door and took a deep breath before turning around to face her fate.

He was lounging on the sofa with his boots still on propped up on one of her pillows.

" So… I am going to be father to the Bennett heir?"

"You are really enjoying this aren't you?" she asked annoyed.

"Hell yeah!"

"Get your feet off my couch." She said slapping his feet onto the floor at the same time.

"Hey, things are going to change around here," he leaned back , crossing his hands behind his head, " Fix me a drink woman."

She watched him for a moment and then burst into laughter. He just watched her thinking, Thank you whatever God there is for this.

She sat down next to him on the couch.

"Do you believe it is possible?" she asked and he heard the doubt in her voice and saw it in her eyes. He knew she was asking about more than the baby thing.

" I love you Bonnie," he stated simply, "I have loved you for so long it is second nature to me now. I can't deny it anymore, I don't want too." He gave her the puriest thing he had to give. He knew she wouldn't trample it into the muck like Katherine did and make a fool out of him like loving Elena did.

She was going to die, right there. He loved her, since when? As long as she loved him and didn't know it? Staring at her expectantly, his heart was in his eyes and he was offering her the puriest thing he had to offer. He had given his love before and been hurt by it. She wanted to love him, to show him what real love felt like if she ever knew what it was, she did in this moment.

" I love you too." It was all she could say, it was all that she needed to say.

He crossed the small distance of the couch and kissed her. He put his whole heart into the kiss and so did she. They drew back and resting their foreheads against each other they thought this is what love.

"I want to make love to you," he whispered.

"I want to make love to you," she replied.

He lifted her gently carrying her upstairs to the master bedroom. She used her magic to light several candles in the room and then turned to look at him nervously.

"I'm scared."

"I got you." he reassured her.

He kissed her again, giving more this time and demanding more from her. They stared into each others eyes as Damon untied her bathrobe. She was wearing a t shirt and boy panties. She let him undress her.

"Lay on the bed," he said huskily.

She did as she was commanded.

Once she was in bed, he began to undress and she watched him for a moment before turning away embarrassed and covering her bare breast and closing her eyes.

She felt Damon remove her hands gently from her breast.

" Open your eyes Bonnie, don't cover yourself, you're a Goddess." He reassured her." I want you to see how much I want you."

He removed his underwear and she saw his swollen member.

"Touch it," he begged, "please touch it."

She looked into his eyes, he could tell she was embarrassed, he took one of her hands and guided it to his shaft cupping his hand with hers.

She tepidly touched him at first, he removed his hand and allowed her to explore him. She got bolder and bolder with each passing moment and after a while Damon couldn't stand up any longer, so fell down next to her on the bed. He kissed her deeply while she worked him, he pressed her thighs apart and slid a finger into her waiting heat. She broke the kiss in a moan taking her hand away from him, grabbing his wrist as he fingered her.

"You done?" he questioned shakily.

She said nothing, just watched propped up slightly on her elbow as his finger slid in and out of her. She opened her legs wider wanting more. He slid two fingers in and watched her as she watched his fingers fascinated.

" You feel so good Bonnie."

She fell back onto the pillows, looking into his crystal blue eyes and slowly shook her head, as if she couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"It feels so good."

That was it, he pulled his fingers out and slowly slid into her waiting warmth.

"Ahhhhh," she moaned.

He moved slowly in and out, out and in.

They turned onto their sides and watched as he disappeared in and out of her.

"You like that?" he asked looking into her green lust filled eyes.

"Mmmm hmmmm." She said seductively.

"I always want to be inside of you, you feel so good Bonnie. So tight, so wet, so warm."

"It's so big." she said fascinated watching him dig back into her. "Don't stop please Damon."

He kissed her to shut her up, he wasn't going to stop, but if he heard her voice again he might come before she came. He remembered her asking him what an orgasm felt like. She was going to find out tonight.

He continued to move picking up his pace, he could feel her orgasm building. He clasped their hands together and watched as she leaned her head back on the pillows again.

She opened her eyes, grabbed the back of his head and kissed him deeply.

He lifted her leg up to go deeper and was rewarded with another, "Please Damon."

"I'm going to give it to you baby, it's coming, I'm going to give you what you want." His voice broke terribly, he watched her face closely, he wanted to see her face, her pleasure.

"Look at me baby." He said, "you feel where I am?" she nodded affirmatively.

"I am going to keep hitting this spot, right here." Punctuating each word with a thrust.

"Damon" she moaned.

"You concentrate on that spot, concentrate on that spot okay Bonnie, " never taking his eyes from her.

She closed her eyes and did just that. It felt so good, so damned good, sex was amazing, scratch that sex with Damon was amazing.

"Right there, right there Bonnie, that spot right there, you're so close baby, so close, please just let go."

"Oh God please give it to me," she said as she felt her climax so close." What are you doing to me?" she asked him.

"You're coming baby, you're coming for me. Come on baby, Come on baby, come please come." He begged her, thrusting deep and hard.

And she did and it was magnificent.

/

Later she lay in his arms covered in a slight sheen of sweat, both completely satisfied.

"That was really good." She grinned.

"You have so much to learn and I am going to teach you." He said arrogantly.

She lifted the pillow and hit him on his head.

"You are so full of yourself."

He grabbed the pillow and flung it across the room, flipping over and moving between her legs, hard again. He guided himself into her and was rewarded with a hiss.

"No, that would be you," he moaned.

He moved in and out of her for a while and then instructed her, "Throw it back." She looked at him confused and he grabbed her hips showing her. "Throw it back to me" he said again.

She moved opposite of what he did but with him once she caught his rhythm. "Like that?" she asked.

"Yeah," he whispered, "Just like that."

They went on just like that all night.

**I have never written a sex scene before. I am a bit nervous and I found myself blushing a few times as a typed. Thank you very much for you reviews. They keep me going . If you have any ideas let me know.**


	14. Chapter 14

Bonnie woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She sat up and smiled, it was a rainy, lazy Sunday and she could smell fresh coffee coming from downstairs. She loved days when she had nothing to do. But this day was different. She felt 20 pounds lighter as she hopped out of bed with a new spring in her step. She hopped in the shower, but first looked in the mirror. She still looked the same but there was a something different. Her face flushed and she looked away from herself embarrassed thinking about the previous evening. Her and Damon? Who would have thought that was possible. She thought of the things Damon said and did to her body, the slight soreness between her legs, bruising in her inner thigh where he gripped her. What was the morning after like, her mind wandered to her first morning after and she shook away the thought. Not now, that part of your life is behind you. But then she started to wonder if maybe Damon was disappointed, maybe she was to inexperienced for him. OH GOD what if that was the reason he wasn't in bed? She looked again at herself in the mirror and giggled softly. Now comes the hard part, she thought.

She threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt but then thought better of it. It would be hard to get off a pair of jeans if the mood struck them again. And she was almost positive the mood was going to strike again at some point during the day. She grabbed a pair of blue jean cut offs and proceeded to face the music.

He was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and what appeared to be the morning paper, that couldn't be because she didn't subscribe. He didn't even look up when she walked into the room, just took a sip of his coffee. She grabbed a mug and went to pour herself a cup, when she heard.

"Refill?" she turned, carafe in hand to see him still reading the paper but with the coffee cup extended in her direction. She was so nervous, is this what it's like after sex? He won't even look at me. She proceeded to pour him a cup when he looked up slowly taking in her barefeet, toned legs, and her breast, finally looking into her eyes.

She placed the carafe on the table nervously, breaking eye contact for a moment.

"Morning," he said softly.

"Good morning," she whispered back.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him resting his head on her stomach. She ran her fingers through his jet black hair. He looked up after a while, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine,"she blushed " a little sore, but fine."

He noticed the bruising on her thighs and mentally kicked himself. He had to remember that no matter how tough she was Bonnie was still a human being. He kissed the bruises between her thighs. He heard her inhale a hiss and smiled up devilishly, surprised at the want in his eyes and she wanted it too.

"You need to eat, it is going to be a long day for you."

/

3 months later

Lucy said it would be fun and boy was she not kidding. Bonnie thought sometimes they had a problem. They couldn't keep their hands off one another. She was still not pregnant but she was in no rush. Lucy said the witches would take care of it. As great as making love to Damon was Bonnie got the feeling that there was something missing. She knew he loved her, he told her often enough, but Damon was wild, that was one of the things she loved about him. Since there first time he had taken to drinking from blood bags and the occasional co-ed. Bonnie didn't ask anything, she just knew when he had fed. He was warmer and hornier than usual. He was hiding apart of himself from her and she was a little sure it was sexual, she was hiding it too. She'd talked to Caroline about it, since she was the resident expert on sex and she said something that made Bonnie spit out her lemonade all over the table at the Grille.

"When was the last time you fucked?"

"Caroline, be quiet."she said wiping up the lemonade.

"Well…"

"We made love last night."

"We made love last night,"she mimicked. "Girl I am talking about fucking!"

" I don't get the difference."

"Oh there is a difference, making love is fine. I like to make love. I also like to be fucked. You want to be fucked too. You just don't know how to ask Damon for it. My guess is Damon wants to fuck you to, he is just holding back because of your history. And you are the first woman who ever really loved him so he may feel like he needs to treat you like a treasure or some crap."

"Or some crap?" Bonnie scoffed.

" You know what I mean Bon, sometimes you have to get down and dirty. Hell, do you even talk dirty to him."

"Talk dirty? And say what."

"Tell him you want him to bottom out your twat, that you want him to fuck you raw, that you want him so deep in you that you feel his dick in your chest."

Bonnie shook her head in mock disgust.

"I can't say those things Caro."

"Yeah you can or make up your own shit, don't tell me that you have never thought "fuck me Damon" while you two were going at it?"

She had, a lot of times and she wanted him to be rougher sometimes. She didn't want to hold back and she didn't want him to hold back either.

"Well, I have but.."

"Damn right you have, look there is nothing wrong with an occasional fuck from the one you love."

"Thanks for the advice Caro." She smiled at her best friend.

"Just call me Dr. Phil."

That night was her office was having a party to celebrate putting a child molestor away for life. Damon followed Bonnie when he saw her disappear into one of the judges offices.

She was doing some last minute filing when she looked up surprised to see him.

"Hey, you're missing the party."

"I heard the party was in here." He said pointing to his pants.

"Real mature Damon."

She turned to finish her filing and he came up behind her and cupped her breast.

"Office sex?"

"This isn't my office."

"Potato, patato."

"I have got to get this done Dame."

He kissed her neck and she wanted to respond but didn't.

"Someone might catch us."

"Who cares?"

He turned her around and backed her onto the desk, lifting her skirt up in the process.

"We are going to get caught." She said again nervous.

"I will only be a minute, I'll just put the tip in." He said kissing her swiftly as he undid his pants a little and pulled his pants down just enough to get Damon jr. out.

He pulled off her panties and stuffed them into his pocket.

Scooting her to the end of the desk and lifting her leg to where he could get better access, her pushed inside her, slowly more and more each time.

"I thought you said just the tip," she moaned accusingly.

He said nothing just watched as he disappeared in and out of her. She was so warm and wet, she was always warm and wet. They were two minutes in before he heard someone coming up the hallway. It was Judge Westman. He was going to have to stop damnit. And they had just gotten started.

"Fuck" he said, still moving in and out of Bonnie, "the judge is coming."

She hopped off the desk, pulling her skirt down and fixing her hair. Damon tried to put his still hard penis back in his pant but it was painfully obvious it wasn't working.

"Shit!"

"Hurry up Damon."

She could now hear the voices and just as the judge walked in the door with the DA, Damon got his zipper up. He used his vamp speed to get to the love seat in the corner.

"Bonnie, Damon you should be enjoying the party."

"Oh we were, I just had to get some filing done and Damon came to keep me company." She said smoothly.

Later that night Bonnie slipped out the back way, she was so wound up she could barely stand it. By the time she got in her car, her hands were shaking. She drove home as fast as she could hoping Damon was there but he wasn't, he had gotten sidetracked by the judge who was little tipsy and had not been able to get away from him. The whole time wanting to get back to sexing up Bonnie.

He thankfully got a message from Bonnie and was able to excuse himself.

"Where the fuck are you?" she asked annoyed.

"Where the fuck you left me."

"I'm waiting."

He almost hit two cars trying to get home.

He burst through the door and sped up the steps, she was for him, still dressed on top of the dresser in her bedroom.

He threw off his leather jacket and pulled his pant down like before.

He lifted her leg and Bonnie leaned back casually on the dresser on the balls of her hands He guided himself back into her warmth.

"Still wet?" He said a little amazed, it had been an hour or more.

"We were interrupted, we didn't get finished." She explained.

"We will never finish Bonnie."

He lifted her other leg and pulled her down a little more off the dresser.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Go deeper."

" You could have asked for me help." Lifting her leg up over his shoulder, she starred into his eyes unflinching.

"How deep are you trying to get?"

He was so excited!

"All the way."

She moaned, "I want you there."

They went at it there for a few minutes.

"You feel so good, I love how warm and wet you are."

"I only get wet for you. You give me what I need."

"What's that?" he asked. "tell me what I give you."

"You make me cum."He lifted her off the dresser and carried her to the bed, never breaking contact.

"You want to cum Bonnie."

"I want you to fuck me til I cum."

He went a little mad then, he lifted her hips up and rode her hard. She came hard, he didn't and went to pull out when she did something that surprised the hell out of him.

"I want your blood."

"What?"

She moved a bit. "I remember one night way back when I hated you, I overheard you telling Stefan that you could fuck all night long. I thought you were so cocky, no pun intended."

He closed his eyes as she moved her hips just enough as she said cocky.

"I can,"he said.

"Show me, fuck me into the mattress Damon."

He ripped open his wrist and put it to her mouth. She drank a sip, just enough to power up again. He began to move again as she drank from him, when she was finished he grabbed her breast in both hands and watched as his he moved his cock in a circular motion to get her wetter.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm" she hummed.

"That feel good?"

"Yeah," she moaned, still with her eyes closed. He alternated between watching her face and them screwing.

"You can't possibly get any wetter." He said amazed, when she did.

"How does that feel?" she asked, her green eyes wide and wanting.

"Turn over," he was going to cum if she kept looking at him.

She did as instructed, he pulled her up on all fours and entered her hard.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Please," she moaned.

"Ask me."

"Fuck me please Damon."

He rode her until her legs wobbled and she lay flat on the mattress.

After they lay naked and satisfied in each others arms.

Something was still bothering her though, nagging in her mind.

" Why do you hid your face when you drink from me?"

"What?"

"You never show me your face."

"Bonnie you have seen me in vamp mode before."

"I know but since we started this, you hide from me."

He knew she was right, he did it purposely, he didn't want to give her a reason to decide she didn't love him.

"I love you Damon."

"I know that."

"All of you," she explained cupping his face," not part of you all of you. Don't ever feel like you need to hide who or what you are from me."

He smiled shyly and then vamped out. She traced the blackness around his eyes and his fangs. She lifted her wrist to his mouth and he bit into the soft flesh, drawing just enough to get him hard again. He slid back into her waiting warmth. He bit his own wrist and she drank from him.

They began making love.

"Look at us." He said looking down their bodies to where they met so intimately," we were made for each other."

"We fit together perfectly."


	15. Chapter 15

**Firstly thanks for all of the support and suggestions. I really appreciate it. I should be wrapping this story up in a 2 or 3 more chapters. I have an idea for another story that I think you all might like. (: **

"Why are we going out on a double date with my brother and Elena again?" Damon asked.

Lying in bed fully dressed in his signature black silk shirt, black slacks and black socks.

Bonnie called out from the restroom putting the final touches on her make up." Because Elena invited us, it'll be fun."

Damon huffed, it wouldn't be fun. Since Bonnie and Damon had become a serious couple, Elena had been acting strangely. Whenever he was alone in the bouse somehow she managed to end up alone with him. Recently he had come out of the shower and found her in his room. When he asked what she was doing, she made up some flimsy excuse about looking for a pair of earrings she might have misplaced when they were together.

"That was 4 years ago, you really think they are still here?" He asked suspiciously.

"You never know, some things don't just disappear." She said suggestively.

He knew what she was doing. He had done the same thing with her and Stefan. It wasn't something he was proud of, especially now. He would be sitting with Bonnie or talking with her at one of their weekly meetings and glance up and see Elena looking at them in envy. She was still in love with Stefan but Elena enjoyed being the center of attention. Even when Damon was helping Bonnie with Abner, he would drop whatever for Elena and he wasn't in love with Bonnie then. Now he was, they were a couple and where as his eyes used to follow Elena's every move, now they followed Bonnie's. The danger factor went away once she was turned, she was nothing special anymore. When the witches showed up and announced Bonnie was the special one in the group and they were all there for her, something flipped in Elena. Damon watched it happened. Not that she was not happy for her friend being in love and being able to have a child. She just didn't like being #2 and soon maybe #3. Bonnie had no idea she was clueless to her friends jealousy.

They arrived at the restaraunt, Elena and Stefan were already waiting. The night was going pretty good until Stefan asked Bonnie to dance and Damon was left alone with Elena.

"Bonnie looks great."

"She does." He said uncomfortably.

"It has been about 7 months now, how goes the hunt for the father of her baby and what are you going to do when she finds him?"

"What do you mean?" they had not told anyone that Damon was going to be the kids father, it was none of their business.

"I mean, what will be your place Damon?"

He just looked at her.

"I am not trying to hurt you,"she smiled taking his hand, "But Stefan and I were talking and once Bonnie and the witches decide, where does that leave you? I know how you feel about her, but there will not be a place for you. They won't pick someone like Shane. They will pick Bonnie's soulmate."

He burst out laughing in her face. She looked at him confused.

"So what do you think I should do Elena?"

"Come home with us. This thing with Bonnie will only hurt you and we are kind of out of the damsel saving business. The witches will be strong enough to protect them if they need protecting." She said selfishly. Was she always selfish? No, she just didn't like not being the center of attention. Bonnie, being the chosen one had already taken up more light than she was willing to give up, Knowing that a child would be born, something she would never have, was to much to be borne. The vampire in her wanted that distraction gone.

"What about Bonnie?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she is in love with me?"

"Witches and Vampires can't love each other."

"I love her."

"Damon,"she scoffed, "You don't really know what love is."

"I do, now I do."

She was looking at him strangely. He didn't want to hurt her, he had once loved her above them all. But he wanted her to understand. He loved Bonnie.

Stefan and Bonnie rejoined them at the table putting an end to the conversation. Stefan from the looks of things had heard everything. And he glared at Elena over his drink. She however was to wrapped in what Damon said. What did he mean by now? She watched as Damon kissed Bonnie lightly on the cheek and then place his hand on her belly. She poured another glass of wine.

"So when are you getting knocked up?"

Bonnie froze. "Excuse me?"

"I mean how long are you and Damon going to play house before you meet your future baby daddy? Or is it going to be a frozen pop?"

"Elena." Stefan warned.

"What?" she yelled.

Damon looked at Stefan and signaled for him to be quiet and let this happen. Bonnie needed to know and Elena needed to get whatever this was out of her system.

"That's none of your business."

"Really" she smiled devilishly "Damon is my friend and I don't want to see him hurt."

"How or why would I hurt him?"

" When you get pregnant of course! I am not trying to be mean here it's just someone needs to point out the obvious."

"It may be obvious to you but you have no idea what is going on, Damon and I are…"she stopped she wasn't going to tell them that Damon was going to be the father of her child. It wasn't there business. Especially Elena's, she looked at her friend and saw she was a little tipsy and then she saw something else in her brown eyes, Envy. It was not a good look on her. "I'm sorry you are hurting Elena."

A single tear slipped down her alabaster face." I don't know why I feel this way, I love you both."

"I know you do."

Driving home Bonnie asked Damon what he thought of Elena.

"I think she is jealous of what we have."

"But she has Stefan, she loves him."

"Yeah, but Elena is used to being the one everyone dropped everything for, including me. Now she is just a girl and her bff is suddenly the one. It is a hard pill to swallow."

"What were you two talking about?"

He should tell her, but he didn't want to do anymore damage.

"Her, what else." He shrugged.

They pulled up to the house and noticed a car in the drive way.

"Hey little cousin,"Lucy said hugging her, "Vampire."

"Witch."

She handed Bonnie a piece of paper. "I can't stay, this is the spell. Use it when you are ready, but before the year is out."

She looked at Damon, "then you do your thing" she grinned.

They sat on the bed indian style with the piece of paper between them.

"Are we really doing this?"

"This is a big step." He said.

"Maybe we should wait, I mean we have to the end of the year. That's 2 month away."

" You having second thoughts?"he sounded worried.

"Not about you or us, but a baby is a big deal."

"Yeah I know, we have been talking non-stop about this for 8 months."he was growing agitated.

"I just… I don't think I can go through it again what happened with Abner.."her eyes filled with tears.

"You won't, I am going to protect you both."

"What if it's not possible and I can't get pregnant. I don't want to disappoint you."

"You won't, baby or no baby. I love you Bon." He said kissing her.

They layed down on the bed and she rested her head on his chest.

" I love you." She looked up and kissed him softly on cupping his face and looking into his blue pools.

"Marry me?"

"Yes."

/

They had a small ceremony a week later, the only ones in attendance were Stefan as best man as Caroline as maid of honor, they had no idea what was going on they were to just meet Damon and Bonnie at the cabin. Her father performed the ceremony. Caroline asked Bonnie about a larger ceremony and she said, "I just want to marry him." Stefan asked Damon if he was sure, "I am going to marry her before she realizes she is to good for me." His brother smiled, "I'm happy for you."

"And Elena?"

Stefan said nothing. Things were tense between the golden couple, but he knew they could work through it.

"She's jealous."

"I know it's not a good look on her."

They went back to their home, Damon carrying Bonnie over the threshold and spent the next weeks making love.

/

Thankgiving

"You ready?"

"Yeah," she said. They were married two weeks. Two weeks of wedded bliss, now it was time to let their other friends know. Caroline was having a hard time keeping it a secret, so Bonnie figured they would all be together, today was a good of time as either.

She sat next to Damon and his arm was drapped casually over the back of her chair. She noticed Elena , stealing glances at them and she was way over the top today with her Martha Stewart antics. She was trying way to hard to appear normal. Stefan was watching her also. Today was not going to be a good day for the princess Caroline thought, and giggled a bit on the inside.

Bonnie reached for another roll when Elena reached out and grabbed her wrist. Bonnie's wedding rings glimmering in the light.

"What the hell is this?" she asked gripping her wrist.

Jeremy, Tyler, Matt, Rebekah, Stefan, and Caroline all grew silent.

She looked at all of her friends.

"Damon and I are married."

"Oh my God!" Rebekah said. "Congratulations" she hugged Bonnie.

"When?" Tyler asked.

"Two weeks ago." Damon said smirking.

Everyone offered congratulations except Elena. She was sitting quietly staring at Damon.

After the congrats everyone grew silent. They all noticed Elena never said anything.

"This is awkward." Jeremy finally said.

"Did you know?" she asked Stefan.

"Yeah."

"And you?" to Caroline.

"Yes, I was the maid of honor." She beamed.

She excused herself and left the table. Bonnie went to follow but Damon stopped her.

He was going to end this, whatever the hell it was.

She was sitting on the porch swing.

"You could have told me."

"We just wanted our friends there."

"Am I not your friend?"

"My friend would want what was best for me. That's Bonnie."

"She is going to break your heart Damon,"

"Like you did?"

"Is this what this is all about ? Hurting me?"

"Don't flatter yourself honey, this is about Bonnie. I love her, all of her. And she loves me. This has got nothing to do with you. And that is what your problem is."

Elena lowered her head in shame.

"I was always number one."

"You always said you wanted a normal life, well you got it sort of." He smiled.

"I want to be happy for you, how do I do that?"

"Be happy for us."

"What about what the witches said, the baby, Vampires can't..."

"Don't worry about it. I got it covered."

They re-entered the house, Elena immediately went to Bonnie who was talking with Caroline.

"Congratulations Bonnie." Hugging her friend "I'm sorry."

"I know."

/

New Year's Eve

"5,4,3,2,1, Happy New Year!" they all shouted, with the exception of Damon. He was to cool for that shit! He was also a bummed, Bonnie wasn't pregnant. He had been listening for weeks for a heartbeat and nothing. She didn't seem to care, since Thanksgiving she had been hanging with her bestie Elena, shopping and catching up. It was good to see her happy and fulfilled. They were happy regardless but he wanted that baby and he wanted to give it to Bonnie. Damn those witches for getting their hopes up.

He kissed Bonnie. "Happy New Year Bonnie Salvatore."

"Happy New Year, I love you."

"Hey Bonnie,"Caroline shouted," Where's your glass of champagne? We are going to get hammered tonight."

For the first time Damon noticed she had no champagne. He handed her his flute.

"No thank you, that wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why not?"

She smiled looking into his blue eyes, "I hope he or she has your eyes."

He looked at her confused.

"I used a spell to disguise my symptons and the heartbeat. I wanted to be the one to tell you, Happy New Year." Her eyes were brimming with tears of happiness.

He grabbed her under her arms and picked her up. "I love you." He whispered kissing her lips softly.

He started to laugh and spun her around.

Everyone was looking at them strangely.

"Hey everybody! We're having a baby!" Damon yelled.

Caroline and Rebekah both screamed and ran over to Bonnie embracing her!

The guys congratulated Damon and Stefan offered up cigars to be smoked on the patio away from Bonnie and their baby.

Elena stood off to the side watching the happy scene with a contented expression on her face. Damon walked over to her. "You're quiet, not going to offer congrats? I'm going to be a father."

"Congratulations Damon." She smiled.

"What about to Bonnie? Did you congratulate her?"

"I did, a few weeks ago, when she told me she was pregnant. We've been shopping for the nursery." She smiled through tears." I am happy for you both,"

He smiled, "Thank you."

They both turned to look as Bonnie came out on the patio.

"It seems as if it was always meant to be, doesn't it?"


	16. Chapter 16

Bonnie had no idea why they called it morning sickness, she was sick all the time. So much that she had to take a leave of absence from work. Damon stayed by her side the whole time and he was a little perplexed, she had morning sickness with her first pregnancy but this was different. He went to every doctor's appointment and told everyone he met that he was going to be a dad. He was so proud.

Things were absolutely perfect until in her 7th month of her pregnancy, the witches coven showed up to tell them that the news of the baby had leaked out somehow and that the child was in danger. Damon released a bunch of cuss words and wanted to kill everyone of them, until they told him they would use their magic to hide the baby and Bonnie until it was delivered safely. It would only last so long though before they would have to come up with another solution.

They'd decided not to find out the sex wanting to be surprised. " We never get any good surprises." Bonnie explained to the gang.

Bonnie gave birth to a healthy baby girl with Damon by her side, on a hot and boring night in August. No complications, in fact she was only in labor for 4 hours. The gang all gathered around Damon the proud poppa giving details like he was the one who gave birth.

"What's her name?"

" Emma Sophia Salvatore." Damon beamed. Everything was perfect, he had Bonnie, a healthy baby girl and all was well in the world. He should have known it wasn't going to last.

The first attack came one month after she was born. Their home, Bonnie's grandmother's home was burned almost to the ground by a pack of wolves after the baby.

Three days later on the way home from her first pediatricians appointment, some creatures Damon had never even seen before ambushed their car in broad daylight.

They fortified the Salvatore boarding house. Damon and Stefan calling in every favor they had, Tyler and Rebekah doing the same and still the attacks kept coming. Bonnie was exhausted. She and Damon had no time to enjoy the baby before another attack came. She contacted the witches. There was nothing to be done. This is the way things would be until she came into her powers.

3 months after she was born Jeremy was killed trying to protect the baby. Elena had lost her last remaining family member. Still they all wanted to protect Emma. Tyler lost half of his pack. Still they fought on. Damon and Bonnie would lie in bed with the baby between them, exhaustion written on their faces and watched over her. No sleep, no joy, no happiness, just war.

He saw it in her face the day she gave up. She asked Rebekah for a moment and Damon watched as Rebekah made a phone call. Three days later the originals arrived with the coven. They made a pact. Elijah and the originals would protect Emma, away from Mystic Falls. Bonnie and Damon would have to give her up. Damon protested vehemently, she was his baby, she was his to take care of, he was her father. Bonnie touched him lightly on the shoulder and whispered. "We have to let her go Damon."

So they did. Lucy explained to Bonnie, "I didn't realize it would end this way. I thought it would all be okay. She is to unique, she is the only one of her kind. Everything wants her."

"It's okay Lucy," she said dry eyed. "I know she will be alive and protected. And maybe she has a chance to be happy."

And that is where the story began. "What else can you take from me, huh?" she screamed. "I am so tired of losing, so tired of coming out with nothing!" He stood with his arms stretched towards her. He wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. "I'm sorry." He paused, "I know how much you wanted…and watching you with…and that baby, that baby," he whispered. She turned her back to him so he wouldn't see her cry. She was done with vampires hurting her; she was done using her powers for them. She was done with giving up things that she loved.

Damon took a step toward Bonnie, "Don't" she simply said. She looked up into the night sky into the direction the private jet had taken off and disappeared into. "We can't protect her Bonnie, we can't. "He said, "We can't." She turned and screamed in fury, "Don't you think I know that! You couldn't protect Elena either, but you at least tried."

"That's not fair. Let me help you, we can help each other," he finally screamed to her, "I love her too you know! I lost her, I wanted to watch her grow up and laugh and smile. And I wanted to protect her!'

"She came through me, she was mine. The witches gave her to me!" Damon stepped back as if she had struck him. "You are not the only one in pain Bonnie."

And she wasn't. It was their choice. They went home together and climbed into bed the same way they had done when Abner died. Bonnie didn't get out of bed for a week. Damon didn't have the heart or the drive to motivate her into doing so. She was slipping away and he was letting her. Caroline and Elena tried but nothing. Abby showed up a few days later and Damon didn't know what she said but Bonnie dragged herself out of bed and took a shower. Slowly she became her old self again, there was still an underlying sadness, Damon knew it well he saw it in his own face in the mirror. They tried to go back to the way things were but couldn't. She blamed him, he blamed her. There was hatred and anger there and neither was willing to address it. Something have to give and one night 6 months after Emma was taken away it did.

Bonnie decided to get rid of every reminder of Emma, every photo, every toy, blanket, brush everything. They were sitting by a box in the living room waiting for the Salvation Army to pick it up. He stormed up the stairs to find Bonnie wrapped in a fresh towel brushing her hair.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked flinging the box onto the floor.

"We don't need them Damon, someone less fortunate can use them."

"You didn't ask me!" he snarled.

"Whatever, I don't need to ask you anything." Turning her back to him.

He sped over to her and grabbed arm spinning her around to him." You better watch who you turn you back to missy, I got nothing to lose."

"Neither do I!" she screamed into his face.

He kissed her then hard, it was the first time in 7 months they had touched each other. She broke from the kiss stared at him for a moment and then slapped him.

He grabbed a hand full of hair and yanked it kissing her again. He felt her melt in to the kiss. She was on fire, he thought, dear lord she is going to kill me when this is over, and it will be worth it. He picked her up and she straddled his waist, rubbing herself against the bulge in his pants. He pressed her against the wall in the bedroom and the towel long forgotten, he looked at her then her naked body, she had a few stretch marks and her breast were fuller. He saw a small drop of milk drop from her breast. She must still be using the pump he thought. He pulled the breast between his mouth and sucked. She threw her head back and moaned his name. Some way his shirt was ripped off his torso and his pants were around his knees. He stumbled with Bonnie still wrapped around him to the bed and kicked off his shoes and pants. He stood over her for a moment. Her green eyes taking in every part of him. He grabbed her by her ankle and yanked her to the edge of the bed, she yelped at the roughness. He vamped out and bit into the side of her thigh as she ran her fingers through his midnight hair. His head between her legs,she felt his tongue go in and out of her, his fangs scrape along her most sensitive area.

"Oh God." She screamed yanking his hair at the same time. She rolled him over to reciprocate when he shook his head no.

"Ride me." He said through gritted teeth.

She didn't ease herself onto him. She knew she was tight, she hadn't had sex since the baby. But she didn't care. She wanted to hurt and she wanted Damon to do the hurting. She rode him like a pro, frontwards, backwards, sideways. He flipped her over and entered her roughly from behind. Neither one said a word. There was no moaning or expressions of love. They fucked, hard and rough, each giving as good as they got.

Afterwards Bonnie took a bubble bath and Damon watched. Neither saying a word. The next few weeks were spent the same way. Bonnie working, Damon sitting around drinking all day and mindless fucking into the wee hours of the night until.

"I miss her." She confessed.

"Me too." He said kissing her softly.

"Do you think she remembers us?"

"Of course."

"I wish she wasn't unique. I wish she was just a baby."

And she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Damon made love to his wife. It was the first time in almost a year. It was so beautiful and so special that he cried afterwards. He missed her. They'd missed this.

On what was Emma's 10 month on earth Damon walked into their bedroom, making sure he was quiet since Bonnie was napping on the bed. He was halfway to the bathroom when he stopped short. It couldn't be. He walked to the bed and lay his head gently near her belly. There it was again. He jumped back as if he had been electrocuted.

It took all he had in him to wait until Bonnie realized what was happening. He couldn't be patient any longer one morning when Damon made her favorite breakfast ranchos huevos, she loved the dish when she was not pregnant but when she was it didn't not agree with her. No sooner had he entered their bedroom with the tray was Bonnie flying to the bathroom to spill her guts. He stood in the doorway and watched as it dawned on her.

"Do you hear it?" she asked tears of disbelief shimmering in her green pools.

"Yes," he grinned, "for weeks now."

"Did you call Lucy, Emma…" She laughed.

"Our bags are already packed, Elijah is sending the jet. We should be there by morning." He smiled kissing her hand.

"I love you Damon."

"I love you."

He placed his hand on her belly, closed his eyes and listened to the heartbeat of their child. Their child, who was not the only one.

**I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you for all of your encouragement. Gypsy OUT(:**


End file.
